The Damons
by DomOx
Summary: Bonnie did a spell to get rid of Damon but made him two. Elena doesn't know about it and he visits her room one night when Jeremy and Jenna aren't there , Oh the fun they can have.
1. Two of them

Title: The Damons

Summary: Bonnie did a spell to get rid of Damon but made him two. Elena doesn't know about it and he visits her room one night when Jeremy and Jenna aren't there , Oh the fun they can have. ONE SHOT. Set in Elena's POV

_

* * *

_

* * *

':..:'

I wasn't sure how he assumed that it would make me feel better. It wasn't like I would forgive him for what he did. No matter how many times I was alone with Damon, I never kissed him or even slept with him for that matter.

So how was it fair that Stefan would get mad at me for being friends with Damon and then cheat on me with Caroline of all people. I would have understood if it was someone else, but Caroline?

He could way better than that.

I was sitting in my room on a Saturday night, my music was playing low in my room as I held the little gift that Stefan had given me. He came by at lunch yesterday and handed it to me. I ignored him and rolled my eyes. I didn't want to face him anymore. I was too mad and hurt that he cheated on me with her.

HER!

The sad part was, I still felt for Stefan. Somewhere deep inside me still cared for him, but I would have to burn that. Burn that love.

He cheated and lied to me about it. I had to catch Caroline while she talked to hear it from her.

I wasn't sure how I knew that he slept with someone else, but it was that look in his eye when I went to visit him at the Salvatore boarding house, the way he looked at me. I knew something was off.

I grabbed my pillow from the side of me and bit into it, hard. I wanted to rip the pillow apart and then show it to Stefan, telling him in simple words.

"This is what you did to my heart when you slept with her"

I let the pillow go and threw it at my closed door.

I could make all the sounds I wanted too, since Jeremy was at the movies and Jenna was at a friend's house.

I didn't what to go anywhere.

If I went to The Grill then Stefan could be there or Caroline. If I went to the boarding house to see Damon to talk, Stefan would be there trying to talk to me.

I ripped the teddy bear in shreds, throwing it across the room.

I kicked my legs into the bed and stood up, heading towards my ipod and setting it on heavy rock music. I didn't turn it up loud but I turned it up loud enough so I could hear and no one else. I was so angry.

I laid back in my bed in my tight black tank top and shorts, running my hands through my hair.

Not sure what to do.

I jumped as my phone chirped and cheeped. I checked it and growled it was Stefan. I answered the phone.

"Elena? I'm sorry. Please listen to me."

I felt like laughing. He was sobbing into the phone.

"How can I listen to you when you cheated on me Stefan. I can't forgive you for that. I loved you Stefan. I loved you. Go away. Tell your brother I have a book of his. He needs to pick up." I didn't know why I said that.

Me and Stefan knew that he didn't read but I wanted to see Damon. And I didn't want to go over there and meet Damon and see Stefan.

"Elena, he's not here. He left hours ago after he said he felt something in his stomach. Look, Elena. I know your hurting and I wish I could take it back. We just got into a fight and she was there for me. I couldn..."

I inhaled deeply before I let out a loud breath of air.

"Stefan, I won't and ever take you back. Go fuck Caroline."

I hung the phone up in his face and threw my phone on the other side of my bed. It slid across the bed and hit the floor with a thump. I rolled to the other side to see if it was broken.

It wasn't. I left it there as I laid in the bed.

My arms behind my head as I sat there and thought about what to do.

I couldn't think about anything so cried.

I just cried.

':..:'

I woke to a loud tapping at my window. I sat up in the bed and hoped that it wasn't Stefan. I didn't want to see his brooding face anymore. I just didn't want to see him. But when I got out of the bed and looked at the window, it was Damon.

It was Damon.

My heart thumped loudly in my chest as I un-locked the thing for locking the window. He opened it as soon as I unlocked it and stepped into the room. He closed it and then sat on my bed. His head was low in his hands.

"What's wrong?" This was weird to me. I never known that Damon could act this way. He was always smirking and grinning and wiggling his eyebrows and making sexual comments. He wasn't doing either.

What I was seeing, right in front of me, was scaring me.

I sat down beside Damon and rubbed his back

"I don't know, Elena." He looked up at me and then shook his head, looking at the dresser on the side of the bed. " I don't know what's wrong with me. I was at the house, drinking as usual and then Stefan came in from his hunting. I yelled at him for what I found out. I'm just surprised that you didn't tell me that he fucked Caroline." I opened my mouth to speak but Damon shushed me with his finger and continued. "He just threw a stake at me and was like kill me, please kill me. I told him to fuck off and then my stomach started hurting. I ran outside and into the woods. I fell to the ground. I could feel something over me. Then I passed out and woke up a minute later, staring at myself."

I was confused and wasn't exactly sure what I was hearing until he looked at the door. He pointed at it and then said, "Come in, Damon."

I looked at my bedroom door as it opened and sat there in utter shock as there was two Damon's in my room. One in the door and one on my bed. I gulped before I looked between them.

Both of them were wearing blue button up shirts and black jeans with boots. They weren't wearing jackets and their hair was all over their head.

I kept looking between them not sure what to do.

"Which one is the real Damon?"

"We both are. I think your witch friend did a spell on me." Both of the Damon's rolled their eyes. I almost smiled at how they did it together.

"What are you smiling about, Elena?"

"You. Both of you. Ya'll keep doing the same thing."

They both rolled their eyes again and the one standing in the door, came to sit on the other side of me. I was in a Damon-sandwich.

I gulped and closed my thighs tight together. I could feel myself getting wet, as images of images ran through my mind. Of both of them going down on me and sucking on my breast as I let them both fuck me.

"Ohhh, Elena. I smell something." Damon singed-songed. He tapped his nose and then turned to me. The one that was on my right side looked at me too and sniffed into the air.

Could they smell my arousal?

I wanted to slap my head. Of course.

Vampires, hello.

"I do too." The other Damon said. I, then, decided right there that the other Damon was Dj(Damon Junior). I'd get confused if I kept calling them Damon even if they both wore Damon.

It was so confusing, yet exciting. As I thought of both of them kissing and caressing me all over my body.

They got off the bed and my body tensed as they looked at me with hungry in their eyes. They turned their heads to look at each, as if they were sharing some code, I would never know about. Then they looked at me, both of them licked their lips.

"Elena, Stefan cheated on you with your best friend. So how about sleeping with his brother..." Damon paused and then looked at Dj. I felt myself grow wet in my shorts.

"Sleeping with his brothers."

I bit my lip.

Me and Stefan weren't together so it didn't count. Stefan would be mad at me and Damon but who cared.

He cheated on me and broke my heart. I might as well do the same to him, but then wouldn't I be like Katherine?

I looked at both of the Damons and shrugged my shoulders.

"I would love too but wouldn't I be like Katherine?"

They stepped closer towards me, looking at me with desire in their eyes.

"Just because you look like Katherine, doesn't mean you are her. Your caring and sweet..."

"And bold. And really hot." the other Damon threw in.

I felt my cheeks blushing and I hid my cheeks with my hands.

"Don't blush Elena it's the truth. You are hot and I bet I can make you even hotter." Damon winked at me and took off his jacket, letting it slid to the floor. Dj took off his jacket and let that slid to the floor as he took of his shirt.

They undressed in front of me and my virgin eyes watched as they undressed.

I wasn't a virgin. I slept with Stefan, the only guy, but we never really did anything like I read in my secret novels, that I kept secret hidden in my closet somewhere. Stefan was always on top and he only let me see him naked one time. That was it. I even tried to go down on him and he pushed me away, just said that he didn't want to be teased.

But I shook my head. I wasn't with Stefan. I was with Damon, oh so sexy Damon/s.

I opened my eyes in shock as I looked at both of them. They were both naked and I looked at their erections.

I had to give it to the Damons they were perfectly bigger than Stefan.

Damon and Dj were coming closer to me. I raised my hand up to stop them. They did and I pointed at their erections, licking my lips as I did.

"Your bigger than...Stefan. Is it going to hurt?"

Both Damon's nodded their heads and grinned. Why were they grinning if it was going to hurt me?

Evil sexy bastards.

"It will hurt but trust me I can make it better and with another me. Oh, the fun we will have."

* * *

How did you like it? Was it good or bad? Let me know

DomO


	2. Two of them, part two

Last Chapter.

Let the threesome begin.

YAY!

* * *

':..:'

Damon had pulled me up and pressed me to his hard erection. I almost fainted at how big it felt against my naked thigh. He kissed me quick, before I could say anything and then slipped his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battled as Dj came up behind me and pressed his hard member against my shorts.

Dj's hands came on around my waist as he moved his hands up to cup my breast through my tank top. As Damon continued to kiss me, his kisses became fast and urgent as Damon placed his hands on Dj's as they both kneaded and played with my nipples through the shirt.

I felt like jelly as they both stepped back and raised my shirt over my head. I raised my arms so they could take it off without struggling and they let it drop to the floor. Their hungry hands went back to cupping my breast as Dj backed up. I backed up, too not sure where we were going.

I couldn't think with Damon's tongue in my mouth and Dj grinding his erection against me.

"Lay on the bed, Elena. Let us pleasure you." I nodded my head and Dj stepped to the side as I laid on the bed. I was still in my shorts and I felt like they would melt off as both of them looked at me with so much desire in their eyes.

They both came at me. Dj had lifted my head and rested it in his lap as Damon kneeled on the ground in front of me, his fingers slipping into my shorts to pull them off my legs. They fell to the floor and I laid underneath his gaze with just my underwear on. They were white and skimpy, tight and low.

"I think I like your bottoms in white. Makes this seem all too perfect. Right Dj?"

"Yeah, it does." I couldn't tell because Dj wasn't looking at me but Damon. But I had a feeling that he was waggling his eyebrows.

"What are you guys going to do to me?" My voice was a soft whisper. My throat was dry. I wasn't sure what to expect, my nerves were sensitive.

"Well I," Dj looked down at me and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. "I'm going to kiss you, while Damon eats you out. We'll switch." He grinned at me before lowering his head to kiss me. The kiss was soft and much more loving. He slowly slipped his tongue inside my mouth as I felt Damon's cool breath near my thigh. I continued to kiss Dj as I felt my underwear slid down my legs. Damon opened my legs wide with his hands and ran his fingers all over my folds.

I shivered and jumped at the touch, slipping my tongue inside Dj's mouth as Damon slipped two of his fingers inside of me.

"I kind of wish there were three of me. One kisses you, and then the other two work your pussy with our tongues."

I arched my back and threw my hips at his fingers as he ran them around my folds and back into me, feeling more wetness come between my legs.

Dj grabbed one of my nipples and worked it between his fingers as he continued to kiss me.

Suddenly, I stilled as I felt Damon's cool tongue against my flesh. He pulled my flesh into my mouth and sucked and sucked on it as hard as he could. He moved his fingers in and out of me as he licked me.

Dj stopped kissing me and then crawled down my body till he reached my breast. He placed one into his mouth and worked his tongue over it. I arched and moaned, gasping as I saw Dj's erection over my mouth.

Without even knowing why, I rose my head and took him into my mouth, working my tongue over his slit as I rose up my hands and moved them around our tangled bodies so I could pump him up and down as I sucked his mushroom head into my mouth. I heard him gasp as I moved my hand against his base as I moved my head more up to take as much as I could into his mouth.

"Shit, our Elena got skills. I bet my little brother didn't teach you that."

Dj chuckled and then ran his hands down my body till he got to my clit, as Damon had removed his fingers at lapped up my wetness, Dj ran his tongue all over my clit.

I jerked under both their caresses and swallowed around Dj's cock, sucking up the pre-cum coming out of it.

He was quite tasty.

I moaned as Damon and Dj's tongue touched against my clit, both of them fighting over it to get it in their mouths.

I let Dj's cock slip from my mouth and I continued to pump him with my hands and I threw my head back in pleasure.

I cried out as Dj and Damon slipped in one finger each and began to work me, pumping me faster with their fingers as I moved my hand up and down Dj's length.

I came all over their fingers and they lapped it up, licking my wetness all over. Dj got off of me, my hands slipped from off his cock, as he stepped back to admire me. Seconds later Damon did the same.

I looked at them both, lust in my eyes.

"You guys just tongued kissed on my v-pussy?"

Me saying pussy sent hot shivers all over my body.

"Pussy Elena? Didn't think you had it in you, wait not yet. We aren't sure what to do with you?" They both smiled at each other before turning back to me. "You've probably never had anal and my dead heart sings that I'll...we'll be your first. But we both want to be inside you."

I breathe heavily as I thought of both of them inside me. You guys can't switch? Damon spends some time with me and then Dj?"

They shook their heads and bit their lip.

"See Elena, that's where we have a problem. I can last a very long time. A very long time." His face darken as well as Dj's. "Another me, he can last as long as I do. So we both want to be in you, Elena. Not at the same time time but we alternate."

I gulped and looked at both their cocks.

"Or I just take one in my mouth and the other fucks me."

I wasn't sure where I was getting the boldness of my words from.

Maybe because I was tired of being Miss goody shoes or Damon brought out a wild sex crazed girl out of me.

"Oh, keep talking dirty and I'll pounce you." Dj pointed at himself as he smirked. Damon did the same.

"Alright, so how are we going to do this?" I looked between the two of them. They both had smiles on their faces.

I shivered in anticipation.

Not knowing what to expect.

':..:'

I sat in the middle of them both as they were spread in front of me and back. I was facing Damon and my back was facing Dj. They both had their legs spread as far as they could spread them, their cocks were standing straight up. I nervously tossed my hair over my shoulder.

Still not knowing what to except.

"Alright Elena. I want you to stand up on your knees. I'll set you down on me and you ride for a bit, then I'll hand you to Dj. Okay?"

I nodded my head at Damon and stood on my knees as he asked. I ran up hands up and down my body to make this go faster. I wanted one of the Damons inside me already.

Damon, quickly, picked me up and placed me on his cock. I hissed in pain as I was set on Damon's cock. I bit my lip as he set his hands under my ass and bounced me up and down.

My pussy walls stretch as went in and out of me. My hands were in my hair, pulling on the ends as the pain was replaced with pleasure.

"Uh, Damon." I moaned out loud as he continued to bounce me on his cock.

Then...they..

switch.

Dj grabbed me and set me on his cock and bounced me on his cock. I leaned forward and placed my mouth on Damon's cock, taking into his my mouth as I did Dj's. Pre-cum was a bit taster than Dj's. I hummed and 'mmmm' as I took as much as I could of Damon's cock into my mouth.

"You were right Dj. She does have some skills...ooooohhh...shit...Elena flatten your tongue."

I did as he asked, flattening my tongue. Surprisingly, Damon's cock went more in my mouth.

"Elena, sit up. I'ma pass you to Damon."

I let Damon's cock slip from my mouth as I sat up, running my hands up and down his length as Damon grabbed me as Dj had and set me on his cock. I moved my hand out of the way and placed them on his shoulder as he moved me up and down his hard cock. I threw my head back and leaned to kiss Dj. He caught me in the kiss and tasted himself on my tongue as he sucked the taste out of my mouth.

"Elena, I want a taste. Come here." He paused as I stopped kissing Dj and set my back straight as I kissed Damon. He bounced me harder and harder. I feel myself cum and orgasm again.

"Uh, Uh, Uh." I cried out as it was at the tip.

"Awwww, no fair. I want her to cum on me too." I could hear Dj's whimper.

"Ooh Big baby." Damon scowled as he lifted me off and set me on Dj and then that's how it happened.

Back and forth. Back and forth.

It was a chant between them too.

"So hot..."

"...so tight..."

"...so hot..."

"...so hot..."

"...so close..."

"Me too."

My eyes fluttered with the overall pleasure coursing through my body. It was wonderful.

I never knew being fucked by two Damons would make me feel so...damn good.

"Princess?" I opened my eyes at looked at Damon. His blue eyes were turning black, his veins were popping out from under his skin. "Me and Dj are about to cum. I...we want to know can we bite you?"

I thought about it. I heard from Stefan that a vampire bite between two-or three people was very sexual and it was based on trust. I trusted Damon. I really did. We were friends, well friends with benefits, and he could have came here and killed me and he didn't.

I made up my mind. I knew what I wanted.

"Yes, you can." I nodded my head and cried out loud as Dj set me on him. He moved me around for a bit, my lower body humping and bouncing against his cock. I leaned forward and brought Damon's cock back into my mouth, licking up my juices off his dick.

"So..close."

"Shit Elena, fuck...so hot and wet." They both moaned out as I bounced on Dj's dick harder and harder as I sucked and swallowed around Damon's cock.

It happened all so fast. I wasn't sure. Dj came deep inside me. I could feel his body tense up as his cock spurted and spit inside of me. Damon's released in my mouth, his hot cum ran down my throat as I swallowed it all. They both roared at the same time and bit me.

Damon on one side of my neck and Dj on the other.

I shuddered underneath them as they bit me, drinking my lifeblood. I relaxed against Damon's cock as he sucked up my blood as Dj.

They pulled back at the same time and sat me upright. Dj slipped himself out of me and laid on Damon's left side as I rested my head on Damon's chest.

"Shit, that was the..."

"...shit." Dj finished for Damon as they both sighed.

I laid there and traced Damon's nipple with my finger, sweat clinging to my skin.

"You..."

"...must be..."

"...tired."

"Take a ..."

"...nap." I chuckled as they finished both of their sentences.

"No, I'm fine." I felt liquid heat rush towards my center as Damon's cock grew hard underneath me.

"We'll play with you when you wake up."

"Now sleep."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes as Damon picked me up and laid me between him and Dj.

They kissed me on the head and then stretch themselves out to lay down too.

Snores filled the room.

':..:'

I heard loud chirping, I sat up in the bed and looked around my room for my phone. Damon was still laying beside me, tracing my sides lazily with his finger. I looked to my other side and noticed that Dj was sleeping.

Damon looked so cute sleeping.

But I wouldn't tell him that.

He was a bad, bad man.

"What is that noise?"

Damon rolled his eyes and moved to get my phone from off the floor. He handed it too me and I looked at it. It was Bonnie.

I answered the phone call.

"Hey." I held back my giggle as Damon bent his head to lick my nipple.

"Elena, don't be mad, but I think I killed Damon. I got so mad earlier because I thought Damon did some vampire mojo on Caroline, so she could seduce Stefan. I'm sorry Elena."

I tensed up as I felt Dj stir next to me. He lapped his tongue around my nipple as Damon was doing.

Bastards.

"I'm really sorry. I called Stefan and he said that Caroline wasn't compelled. And I told Stefan what happened. He's looking for Damon. He said he complained about his stomach. I think I killed him." I could hear Bonnie sobbing on the phone.

"What spell did you...use?" Damon's fingers went slowly down my body as well as Dj's.

"I tried to use a kill spell to kill him slowly. Make him feel pain, but I used the wrong ingredients. I looked it up and realized I might have split Damon in two. There could be two Damons, if he didn't die."

I bit back my moan as both their fingers found my wet center, slipping their fingers inside.

"Why do you think you killed him?"

"Well, I don't know. But Stefan says he can't find him anywhere. He would have called you to ask if you see Damon but he says you don't want to talk to him."

"Okay. I'll let you know if Damon tries to contact me. I'll throw out some blood and see what comes along. Now I'm sleepy." I faked a yawn, to make it more believable. "I'm heading to bed."

"Better not." I heard Damon and Dj mumble as they bit into my breast.

"Alright. I know how much you cared about him. Bye." Bonnie hung up the phone. I groaned as Damon slid down my body to play with my core. His tongue lapping up my forming juices.

DJ took the phone from me and placed it on the dresser. He checked the time before he put it down.

"It's ten o' clock. I can think of other things we can do."

"Yeah I alot of other things." Damon smiled against my clit as his fingers and Dj's pumped in and out of me.

"What would Elena like, though?"

I looked between them too and smiled.

"I want you guys to make out."

Damon lifted his head up and rolled his eyes playfully, then he looked at Dj.

"I got a sexy body and I am a good kisser, might as well."

I stopped them both as their lips touched.

They looked at me with their eyes as their lips still touched.

"Make out over my pussy, french kissing please."

I bit my lip and grinned as they grinned. They both were between my legs.

I screamed out loud in pleasure, surely gladly that Jenna and Jeremy weren't home.

"Oh Damons."

**_Le Fin_**

* * *

I understand that you guys want more. I'll continue it after I finish either Call her Ms. Gilbert and or A batch of black roses.

Which ever comes first, I hope the three some was okay.

Shhhh- I never written one before.

Let me know how you feel. I was thinking after I finished one of my In progress stories, the tables are turned and it's Elena.

Hahahaha. Just let me know what you think

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. The Ending

_**The Ending**_

**':..:'**

_If I knew that fucking Damon or Damon(s) I would have chose him, first. Not Stefan. Stefan may have been the Twilight, Edward type, but I needed more than that. In the end it all came to Damon._

_Damon was inside of me while I sucked off Dj. Jenna and Jeremy still weren't home and I was glad. _

_I couldn't get enough of them._

_Bonnie had called me again, telling me that she could reverse the spell in two nights when the moon was full and high in the sky._

_I told her okay and ran in the bathroom, where Damon and Dj were. They were taking a shower together when I walked in. I stepped in the shower with them and got on my knees, sucking one up as I pumped the other with my hand._

_They didn't ask why and where the boldness came from, they leaned against the shower wall and took **all **the pleasure I gave them._

_That was at least two hours ago and I knew it was at least three in the morning, but I couldn't take enough of them. He **cared** about me._

_Yeah, Stefan did care about me, but we only did one position. Him on top._

_I absolutely loved being on top. I had** his** pleasure in my hands. He may have told me to go faster and harder; but it was still in my hands. _

_I choose whether to go faster or stay at a slow pace._

_It was all in my hands, as Dj's cock was._

_I lapped my tongue around his head as Damon slapped my ass and dug his nails in my ass as I moved against his dick faster and faster._

_I knew he was close. I knew that they both were close but I just wanted more fun._

_I don't know what was wrong with me, I never lasted this long with Stefan, maybe because he wanted to cuddle with me after wards, but he never wanted to go again._

_He was too gentle with me._

_Damon was rough and he wouldn't stop until I said stop._

_I was in heaven._

_"Shit...Elena...fuck..." Dj moaned as I got a good grip on his dick. I lapped my tongue around his mushroom head and I pumped him faster and faster. I knew they were close. I could tell._

_We had been doing it for hours. They knew my body as well as they knew my own._

_"Right there. Right there. Ohhhhh shitttt." Dj came in my mouth. I swallowed it all. Long and deep. I loved the way he tasted, as much as Damon._

_After I was done, I let Dj's limp dick slip from my mouth and leaned up, throwing my head back so I could take in Damon. He was grabbing on my ass harder. I squeezed my inner walls as his nails dug harder into my ass._

_"Elena go fast. I'm so close...Dj bit her, hardddd." Damon groaned as I rotated my hips in a circle. He thrusted up back in response, hitting a spot that Stefan could never touch._

_Ha. Ha. Poor Stefan._

_I felt my whole body shake as my orgasm was coming over me. I looked Dj in his dark black eyes as he leaned in and bit me on my breast. I gasped and cried out as Dj's fangs went deeper into my breast. My lower body bucking against Damon as he roared out and bit into my back._

_My walls tighten around his cock as they fed from me. The third time that night._

_After Damon was finished, he pulled back as well as Dj. I laid forward, my head between Damon's curled toes as I tried to calm my fast pumping heart from the 'activity' we just did._

_"Damn." Damon pulled me off of him and fixed me right. Licking the sweat off my body as Dj leaned to do. They were both finished and laid beside me as I rested._

_I was tired. _

_I'd go again later._

_"That was..."_

_"...badass..."_

_"...no...I'm speechless..."_

_"...me..too..."_

_I lightly chuckled as Damon and Dj tried to talk. They were being silly now._

_I reached over for my phone._

_They both made me place it on vibrate so it wouldn't interrupt them while they pleased me all over._

_I checked the time. It was three thirty and I had six messages all from different people._

_Stefan: Is Damon there?_

_Stefan: Look, Elena it's not about else anymore. I need to make sure my brother is alright and I know he would go to your house._

_Bonnie: Elena, I found all the ingredients. I think I can fix the transformation without the moon._

_Caroline: I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR SLEEPING WITH STEFAN. i'm sorry he was just so sad...Damon has a bigger dick than Stefan anyway._

_I deleted my entire message box. I didn't care._

_"Who were they?" Damon asked as he snuggled into my left breast as Dj snuggled into my right._

_"Stefan, asking me if you were over here. Bonnie telling me that she could probably fix the transformation. Caroline telling me she was sorry for fucking Stefan. And that you have a bigger dick them him."_

_Both Damons snickered. "Well I never seen him naked but that's very good to know..."_

_Damon and Dj sat up in the bed quickly, looking around the room._

_"What's wrong?" I asked them both._

_"Jenna is here. She just walked in. Go in the rest room, Elena. Take a shower. You smell like..."_

_"...sex...all over." Dj finished for him as he jumped off the bed and walked over to his clothes. He slid into his jeans and then threw Damon's clothes at Damon. Damon caught them and rushed towards the bathroom. Throwing his clothes inside._

_"Hey, why do you get to take a shower with Elena?" Dj whined as he put on his shirt, buttoning up his top._

_"Because I'm the **real** Damon. Remember, when the witch does the spell, who goes bye bye, not me" He pointed at himself and walked over to me, picking me up. I wrapped one arm around his neck as I rested the other on my stomach._

_"You get to pick her up, too? I've never even spent that enough time in her yet."_

_Damon rolled his eyes and then set me down on the ground. I rested my head on Damon's shoulder as they continued to bicker. _

_I tuned them out._

_"We are the same person. When you leave, I'll just feel extra dirty, cuz' we fucked her multiple times. Plus we have two more days if the witch doesn't do it right tonight."_

_Damon snarled and then walked off into the bathroom, me following behind him._

_"I hate sharing." Dj mumbled._

_"So do I." Damon growled as he gently pushed me in the bathroom and closed the door._

_I walked over towards the shower and cut it on, steaming hot._

_Damon leaned against the counter as he made a grab for his clothes and slid into them._

_I stepped in the shower and looked at him. He was looking at the mirror with a big ass grin on his face._

_"What are you smiling about, Damon?" I winced as the hot water hit my body but I held that back._

_"I just fucked you. I have been wanting to do this forever since I was with your cheerleader friend." He stuck out his tongue like saying her name left a bad taste in his mouth._

_I smiled._

_I moved behind the curtain and pulled it so it covered me, letting the hot water course over my body._

_"What's so special about Caroline anyway?" I mumbled, grabbing the shampoo as I ran it in my hands to go through my hair._

_"Nothing. I went to her because you were taken." I heard Damon say as I washed my hair. "Stefan, he's a sap. Don't really much like him. I wanted to take you away from him and make you** mine**, but you were feisty and brave. I liked that about you. Now I just realize I love you. I love you for you being yourself. Katherine was a lot of things. You guys may look the same, sound the same, do some things the same, but you have something she will never have."_

_I almost fell in the shower._

_Damon just said, the words._

_I love you._

_He loved me._

_Wow._

_"Your speechless, right now, so am I. I don't know when I started feeling this way towards you, but I love you Elena Gilbert. I thought I loved Katherine, but that was just lust. You can never tell the difference. But I love you Elena for your heart. No matter what Stefan told you about me, you still care..."_

_I looked through the curtain to see if he was there. He was but he was on the ground, clenching his stomach. I washed the soap out of hair and pulled the curtain to look at him._

_He was on his knees, on the ground, in pain. I almost jumped out of the shower to help him but he raised his hand to stop me._

_"Take your shower, Elena. Don't...worry." I heard the pain in his voice._

_I held myself back as he clenched his stomach._

_Then in a flash he was standing up right, facing the mirror again, reaching for my brush to brush his messy hair._

_"What was that?"_

_Damon shrugged his shoulders. "It was the same feeling I felt before I woke up with me standing over me." he laughed and continued. "I think I'm one again. I'll check." He placed the brush down and then opened the door, looking around my room._

_The hot water continued to run down my body as I waited for him to come back._

_He came back with a smirk on his face._

_"Yup, I'm just one Damon and your aunt is asleep. Just us." He waggled his eyebrows and then pulled the curtain to cover myself. "Finish your shower and go to sleep. I'll see you later on today." I heard his foot steps faint as he was walking away, from me, from us._

_"Wait, Damon. Sleep with me tonight, in my bed."_

_I heard him stop and I saw his outline turn around as he walked back towards me, peeking his head in the curtain._

_"Of course. I thought you would never ask."_

* * *

E/N: Lol all cuz I got dared.


	4. Morning Afters

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been three days. I would be in school since it nine, but today is a school holiday so no school for me. Yay! Jenna is not here. She's on a morning date with Alaric and Jeremy is on a road trip. Jenna freaked but she's okay with it. She said that he was a growing boy and deserved to have some freedom. I think her dating Alaric is a good thing. Even thought he's a vampire hunter, he asked me about Stefan when he came over to pick up Jenna. I told them both that he cheated on me with Caroline. They asked if I was okay. I told them that I was and actually felt okay for once in my life. I'm not sure what's the change, unless it's Damon. Bonnie did a spell on him and made him split in two. He was two Damons. He came over and we had a lot of porn sex and the only way I know about porn is because I walked in on Jeremy one time. He didn't say anything. But that's a story for another time. I just feel so weird now. Not weird as I should have stopped it but weird as now I have feelings for Damon. Well I have always had feelings for Damon. I just never noticed it till he came over with his doppelganger. I'm still shocked I sucked his dick. He tasted good by the way and he even came down my throat. It was tasty too. I haven't thought of Stefan since we last talked to each other. I must be over him already, but I felt like I loved him. Unless I didn't because I was secretly in love with Damon and went out with Stefan because he was the good brother. Stefan wasn't and isn't a saint. I'm completely happy with being with Damon, if we are together, and I'll keep it that way. Stefan is not important anymore. He always tried to keep secrets from me and Damon always told me the truth. ALWAYS. He's blunt honest and he's drooling over sexy. And he cares about me. I miss him now as I write. I'm going to text him now and see what he's up too. I have nothing else to do._

_Love, Elena._

':..:'

I placed my diary back in my drawer. I changed the hiding spot because I realized that someone could easily just reach behind that ugly ass picture of the mermaid and find it. So I changed it. I placed it into my underwear drawer.

No one was going to stick their hands in there.

I hoped not.

I sat back on my bed and reached for my phone, looking over it. I instantly giggled at the back ground picture.

It changed from Stefan sleeping, to Damon kissing me on my cheek as I tried to move away from him. After the picture was taken, he even asked if I could send it to him. I did and was equally surprised that he showed up in the picture. He saved it as his background and I did too. It was a dare that we told each other.

I instantly blushed as I thought of what we did after that. After my shower, we talked and took a picture together and then he went down on me, that's if I wanted to sound like a virgin.

He ate me out again.

It was hot and sexy and he's way better than his other self.

If that makes sense.

I looked through my inbox and created a new message, not sure what to say.

I giggled and then typed quickly.

_Guess who I'm thinking about?_

I sent it to him and relaxed against my pillows. I cleaned the sheets right after Jenna left and I missed the smell of Damon. I missed it so much that I didn't wash one pillow.

I snuggled it to my face and breathed in the scent.

I grew wet as I inhaled his scent.

I jumped as my phone chirped and cheeped.

I placed the pillow back beside me and looked at my phone. I opened it and laughed.

Silly vampire.

_My hot bod. :) What are you doing, besides getting horny thinking about me._

I replied back.

_Come over. I'm bored and I miss you. *pouts*_

I got out of the bed and stretched, bending backward as I straight to crack my back. I heard the crack of my bones and straighten myself.

I walked over towards my mirror and bent over to look at myself, running my hands over my face and running my fingers through my hair.

"I love that view."

I looked in the mirror and saw Damon sitting on my bed. He was holding my phone in his hands. He was smiling and looking at my bottom.

I wiggled it, just a little.

"Nice ass."

Damon tossed my phone to the side and got up off the bed. He came up behind me and thrusted his lower body up against mine. I felt his erection through my little underwear that I decided to wear. They were black and see through and crotchless. I bought them for Stefan but he saw them and averted his eyes. I was wearing a skimpy and small white tank. My nipples pressed against the shirt.

"Crotchless, Elena? Your a very dirty girl." Damon tapped my ass with his hand and I jumped, growing wet. Watching him in the mirror.

"Damon, be inside me already." I smirked and said it low and seductive.

He grinned and unbuckled his pants, he pushed his black jeans and boxers down his legs.

I didn't even take a breath as he entered me fast and quick.

I threw my head back and let out a loud moan, as he entered me.

"So tight. Shit so hot." He moved pulled out and then went back in.

I moved my arms around the dresser, knocking things over as he pounded me. I rested my head on the dresser and let out a loud cry. He was on his tippy-toes and was pounding me from above.

"Moan loud for me."

He grabbed my ass through the lace shorts and I threw my body back at him, crying out again.

"mmmmm, tell me I'm better than Stefan."

I moaned.

I didn't want to say it.

But he was a cocky bastard and he wanted to hear it.

Damn him.

"Better...than Stefan."

He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up.

It should of hurt but it didn't.

Him pulling my hair, grabbing my ass, and pounding me felt way to good.

"You like that, huh? Your a pervert...shit...ohhh fuck yeah...Elena. Your a pervert. I like that about you." he let go of my hair and I arched my back as he stopped and spread my legs, little wider. "Put on leg on the dresser. Your going to like this."

I did as he asked without question. I propped myself on one leg and he shifted.

Him moving felt really good inside me.

He grabbed my hair again and pulled. I lifted my head up and looked in the mirror at his black eyes and dark veins coming out of his face.

It should have frighten me, but it didn't.

Just excited me more.

"You..." he thrusted inside me of, hard, every time he spoke. "ever...think...about...fucking...another...guy...you'll...be...punished"

I cried out loud. Each thrust went deeper and deeper.

"Okay...no...guys...only...you."

"Better" He roared out loud and slapped my ass.

I froze and so did he.

His human guise came into view as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head. It was okay. I kinda liked it.

"I liked it. Keep going Damon."

He grinned and continued to pound into me.

I grabbed the ends of the dresser and dug my nails into them as he pounded me.

His thrusts became urgent.

He was probably close.

I was close.

"I'm cumming, Damon" I shouted out his name as I came all over his cock, he had rotated his hips.

My inner walls tighten around his cock as he continued to thrust inside of me.

"I'm close...so close...love being inside of youuuuu." He cried out as he came inside of me.

We both jerked at him cumming.

He stilled and threw his head back.

"I think I messed up your knickers."

I let go of the dresser and propped myself up.

I didn't mind.

"It's okay." I paused and looked at him. "You think that you can pick me up and lay me on my bed. I feel like I'm going to collapse."

He snickered and teased me with his eyes. He pulled out and fixed his clothing.

He then picked me up and carried me bridal style towards my bed. He gently laid me down and kissed me on my lips. I kissed him back and rested against my pillows. I wasn't tired but just wanted to relax for a bit.

"Your amazing, Elena." He moved a loose piece of hair off my face. "I could lay here forever with you."

"Then do so." I replied back with a smile in my voice.

He snuggled closer to me and we just laid like that.

Quiet and silent.

Nothing was said.

And everything was alright.

Until Stefan appeared in my room through the window.


	5. Action Pace

This chapter is little bad and fast paced. If you get confused, sorry I do too.

Oh potential rape. S/E

* * *

':..:'

I didn't move out of the bed.

I didn't get up.

I just sat up in the bed and crossed my legs because I didn't want Stefan to see my crotchless underwear.

I bought if for him but I used it on Damon and it turned out to be an success.

Yay for me.

Stefan looked at us with his green eyes as he eyed us both. Damon was casually leaned back against the bed as if he didn't do anything, like we hadn't had sex not to long ago.

"Damon." Stefan said it as if it was venom in his voice or he felt disgusted that Damon was in my room, cuddled up with him. "What are you doing here?"

I saw the smirk grow on Damon's face. He turned and looked at me and Stefan.

I saw it in his eyes. He was going to tell Stefan something but I wasn't sure what.

"Comforting my friend in _anyway_ I can. You cheated on her with my leftovers." Damon smiled and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me towards him. I snuggled my face in his shirt and inhaled his scent.

I didn't care that Stefan was there. I didn't care at all.

He was...nothing to me anymore.

"If you decide to sleep with Elena, she isn't going to give it up to you _Damon_. Just because you guys are friends, don't mean anything. Me and her fully haven't even broken up yet."

I raised my eyebrow;confused.

Was he serious?

Urghhh!

"Oh Stefan, your so..." I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't want to hurt his feelings but then I did, but not so much. "Damon, has been helping me _anyway_ he can." I looked up at Stefan.

His green eyes were turning black and he pounced at us.

Damon pushed me out of the way and I fell against the bed as Damon pushed Stefan against the wall and punched him in the nose.

Stefan roared and he flipped.

He literally flipped!

He grabbed Damon by his collar and banged Damon against the head as he pushed him away and came towards me.

I quickly got off the bed and ran towards the other side of the room, not knowing what to do.

I never knew that Stefan could ever be so angry. I never seen him **so** angry.

He came towards me in long strides and pushed me against the wall.

His eyes were dark black and his veins were a dark blue and black as he placed his hand around my neck and slammed my head against the wall.

I saw stars for a minute when I heard my shirt rip.

I looked down at it through blurry vision and saw my naked breast and torn white tank in half.

"You like being this way towards me? You want this, Elena? Alright." He leaned forward towards my breast and opened his mouth to bite me when Damon came crashing into his side and flung him against the wall.

Stefan's head hit the wall and he fell down as I slowly slid down the wall, grabbing at my neck, coughing, trying to breath.

Damon was in front of my face.

He lifted me up and placed me in a far corner. He looked over my neck and my shirt. He ripped opened the draw and pulled out a shirt of mine. He handed it to me.

His eyes were black as Stefan's.

Anger was coursing through his veins.

He pounced on Stefan and starting throwing him around the room. I watched with horror in my eyes as Stefan and Damon fought.

Stefan had punched Damon. His head flew back before he headbutted him as Stefan had did him.

Blood was leaking out of Stefan's nose. He wiped it off with the back of his hands and licked it off, moaning at the taste.

"I wonder how good, Elena taste." Stefan looked over at me and I tried to back myself into the wall.

I didn't want to be in the room anymore.

"She tastes pretty good if you ask me, darling."

Stefan looked at Damon confused.

"What?" He spat out. He stepped closer towards Damon.

Damon smirked and he resided back into his human form.

"Where did you think I went after Bonnie did that little spell on me? Hmmm, I came to Elena of course. We were _all _happy to play little games. You know half the stuff she did, I know _you _didn't even teach her that."

Damon chuckled. His true form coming back as Stefan came running at him.

I watched the entire thing with open eyes.

Stefan grabbed at Damon's face as he brought up his knee to smash Damon's face into it, but Damon kicked out his leg faster and hit Stefan square in the stomach.

Stefan doubled over and Damon grabbed his arm and bent it.

I flinched as I heard Stefan's bone crack.

Damon bent it again, twisting behind his back and bringing his wrist down.

Stefan fell to his knees and yelled out in pain.

Damon struck Stefan face, kicking him in the back of the legs.

Stefan fell to the floor and breathed heavily.

"You touch Elena and I'll kill you _brother_. No matter if she wants me to or not."

Damon bent over and picked up Stefan's hand, snatching the ring off and placing it into his pocket. He walked over towards me and picked me up

I looked at him with horror in my eyes as his face was residing back into his human guise. He looked down at me and pulled the shirt, he handed me earlier, over my head.

I didn't struggle as Damon flared out the shirt to cover my stomach, ripping off my white tank

"Are you okay?"

I looked at him and nodded my head.

"I'm going to take you somewhere. Far from here okay."

I didn't want to ask where. I didn't want to ask why.

I just didn't want to be near Stefan anymore.

He was a completely different person.

He also tried too...and if Damon didn't react fast enough...he could...have...

"Stefan, tried to rape me, didn't he?"

"Yeah." Damon's answer was plain and short.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"I got you, Elena. We got to make a stop and then you'll be out of here. I promise."

I nodded my head.

I didn't want to talk anymore.

I didn't want to **be** here anymore.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, favorite stories, and story alerts.

I show love ta ya.


	6. Letting go, part I

I was in and out of it.

I didn't want to stay asleep.

And I didn't want to be up either.

Stefan's face was always there.

ALWAYS there.

I wasn't sure where we were going as I laid out in the passenger side of Damon's truck. He was driving somewhere, a worried look on his face as he kept looking back at me. His blue eyes read pain on them.

He was in pain because I was in pain. And he was hurt because I was hurt.

I wanted to cry but I didn't. I held my tears back.

I didn't want to cry anymore.

Stefan cheating on me, Damon/s coming over, having great porn sex, and then Stefan walking in as he did, it was A LOT to take but I just had to calm my thoughts.

I was getting a headache.

I **loved** Stefan. I did. He was my heart and joy and I was just trying to be nice to Damon, at the time, because I felt that I should have. I felt bad for him. Even though, he was evil as he tried to show, he cared deeply about Katherine. He loved her, for peeps sake. But she was gone and dead. And I was the replacement, I thought. But Damon never treated me like I was. I was just a regular person to him, if that made sense. We were friends. We **were**. That night when he came over, things changed and that wasn't something that any of us could stop. It was like it was fate.

Me and Damon were fated. You couldn't beat the fated...I think.

"Elena, are you feeling a little better? We are heading to Bonnie's and then we will held out of Mystic Falls. Don't worry about your aunt. I called Alaric explained what happened. He's not happy. I told him you will need a few days. Rape is something you can't get over. I know I wouldn't be able to get over it if it happened to me." He snickered for a second. I looked at him.

My expression said nothing. I felt nothing but...scared and betrayed.

Stefan almost raped me because he couldn't control his angry.

"Why are we heading to Bonnie's?" I ran my finger over my eyebrow, wondering what the hell he was thinking. Bonnie couldn't stand his guts. She hated him but then she liked him.

Last time we talked I told her that Damon came to see me. He wanted to see how I was.

I different tell her about the sex thing. Whatever happened between me and The Damons was none of her business. I told her what she needed to hear.

"I need to make Stefan believe your still in town. So he won't come after me and you. I want to take you away, Elena. From all of this." He chewed on his bottom lip and looked away out the window then back at the road. His right eye looking my way.

I fidgeted in my seat.

"What is she going to do?"

Damon didnt even smirk. Didn't even smile. His face...read nothing.

"Split us into two."

I didn't move.

I didn't 'drop my jaw'.

I just looked at him, no expression on my face.

It'd be nice to escape.

Escape.

':..:'

We arrived at Bonnie's house after we went by the boarding house and picked some of his clothes. I had left the car to try and help, even though he was a vampire and he could do it all by himself. I thought I would at least try and do something. I didn't want to sit in the car by myself.

I was too scared and frighten without Damon around.

He was my dark prince.

My dark sexy angel.

We had arrived in his room and I was surprised. I would except nothing but black as his color. But his sheets were silk and his bed was huge, a couple of inches off of the ground. I told him it wasn't as I remembered it.

_"I got new bed rods. The bed is soft as a babies ass if you ask me."_

We talked and laughed. He packed quickly and we were out the door and heading back into the car. We didn't say a word on our way to Bonnie's house.

Damon wanted to split us, like what happened with him.

I would think of it as a pervy thing to do. If anyone thought about it.

Two Damons and Two Elenas.

Foursome anyone?

I exited the car and followed after Damon. He was knocking on her door and I was trudging behind him.

What would Bonnie think of me if she found out what happened to me and Damon?

Or what would she say to me if I told her that Stefan tried to rape me.

Most likely; "Maybe you were in shock and assumed it was Stefan when it was actually Damon."

And I would tell her no. It **was** Stefan, which made what happened hours earlier sad.

Bonnie opened the door and her face was pale and she looked flushed.

She looked between us both and invited us inside; nothing was said between us.

I wasn't sure what to say and Damon was just quiet.

And around Bonnie, he was never quiet.

He was always making jokes and sexual comments about all of us.

He wasn't and I realized why.

If Bonnie already knew about the almost rape then she would throw a fit and blame vampires and use her rage out on Damon. Liked she tried early with trying to kill him when instead she made him into two.

Bonnie closed the door behind us and locked it. She made it into her living room and we followed after her.

Not sure what to say or how to say it.

'Oh Bonnie, I had amazing sex with Damon and three days later we did it again, but it was more hot and badass than last time. Stefan came in a couple of hours after. He said some things and Damon said somethings. I said somethings and I was up against the wall with Stefan almost raping me...How was your day?'

"I know what happened. I felt it all, Elena. You don't have to explain to me."

She sat down on the couch and we sat across from her.

Her hair was pulled into two ponytails and curled around her shoulders. She had on a old long t-shirt and baggy jeans. Her feet were under her thighs as she looked at us.

"How did you feel it?"

Bonnie laughed at my question.

"Witch remember. I never felt so much anger. What happened? I felt all that anger and scaredness but I want to know for sure what happened."

I opened my mouth to speak.

I wasn't sure how I was going to say this.

It's not like there was a way to make it seem _nicer_, if that was possible.

"Elena and I had sex so we could get back at my brother today. He came in hours later and we had a little spat that almost had Elena nearly raped if I didn't step in."

I looked at Damon.

I wasn't shock or hurt that he told her that we had sex, but I was surprised that he didn't say it with a smirk.

It was his signature mark.

"Well, I see where the anger came in. But why are you here?"

I spoke this time.

"Damon suggested that we leave town for a little bit but I don't want to serve much suspicion if I did. He would like if you split us in two like when you did with him. I don't want Stefan to go looking for us. Our 'clones' can stay here while we," I pointed between me and Damon. "go away."

Bonnie stood up and left the room.

She came back five minutes later with a big black book in her hands and a black and white candle that was already burned.

The candle, reminded me of a zebra. It looked black with white stripes or white with black stripes.

"This is the candle I used when I split Damon in half, on accident. But I can do it again. I just need to sit in silence for one hour. You guys can leave. Your stomach will hurt, but that's about it. I checked the book. It only last for a couple of hours but it'll buy you enough time."

Me and Damon nodded our heads and stood up to leave.

"Elena, I'm sorry."

I looked at Bonnie and grew confused.

"Why?"

She looked at me. She never kept her eyes off me. Then she shook her head and looked away.

I shook my head too and looked away.

Damon wasn't paying attention.

He was at the door.

"Call Elena when it's going to happen. I don't want to be driving when it happens."

"Okay."

Okay was a simple word.

Okay was a four letter word that meant everything and nothing.

She meant okay as she understood.

I wasn't okay.

I wasn't okay at all.

* * *

I will update on this story and CMG. I will try my hardest.

I also have another idea, how does this sound;

Summary; Elena is a newlywed virgin and she wants to go to a OBGYN. So she goes and meets Dr. Damon Salvatore. He's hot and...he's her fiacee's brother.


	7. Letting go, part II

We were on the road again.

Damon decided to take a quick nap, while I drove. He didn't need the nap but I wanted to do something.

I didn't want to think.

So I drove and he chilled in the passenger side of the car. His arms were behind his head and his boots were on the dashboard. His eyelids were closed but I knew he was still awake.

It was Damon for peep sakes.

We were taking the back roads. It was almost six and the sky was going to be dark. Damon took Stefan's ring so he wouldn't come after us in the morning. Most likely at night.

We'd be off the road then, hopefully soon. I was tired and sleepy and wanted this day to be over with.

"Pull over to the left next crossroad. I hear party goers."

I rolled my eyes and looked out at the road.

There it was, a crossroad. I went left as he said and looked ahead and there it was barrels of flame going down the long road.

"I'm tired Damon. I don't want to party. I want to sleep."

I inched back into the seat and messed with the radio again.

Nothing good was on and anything that was on was Miley Cyrus.

Me and Damon both groaned.

I cut off the radio and taped my fingers on the steering wheel, just trying to past time.

"I'm not sleepy, Elena. I'm hungry. We have been moving around ALL day." I watched out of the corner of my eye and saw that Damon was looking at me. His blue eyes were getting darker, not black as his demon face but darker as darker blue.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked and fidgeted in my seat as I saw Damon smirk and raise his eyebrow. I blushed and looked away from him. If I would have kept staring then I would have kept blushing. Blushing meant blood in my cheeks and blood meant Damon jumping me and crashing the car.

I still wanted to be alive.

Bonnie was still doing that spell of hers for us and it was already six. We left her house at four.

Maybe she wasn't going to do it.

Maybe she was tired of being my friend and was going to help Stefan find us.

"Or Elena, I can feed off of you." I heard Damon move in his seat and move closer to me. His cool breath was hitting my cheek and it sent shivers down my spine. "I've already had a taste of you. All your blood was just flowing into my mouth. All that blood kept me full. I wonder what you eat." His finger was twirling around a loose piece of hair.

I shivered and felt heat between my legs.

I was driving damn it!

"I can smell you Elena. I call just smell you all over. Just pull over and let me give you what you want." I could hear the smile in his voice and I blushed even more, trying not to look at him.

If he didn't stop; something was going to happen.

I wanted it to happen.

I really did but I didn't want to feel like I was using Damon. I didn't want to use him. I didn't.

I was still in pain. I was still hurt and I felt like I couldn't breath when I would close my eyes and see Stefan's face.

"I. Don't. Want. It. Damon." I tried to sound like I was sure that I didn't want it. I was trying to sound like I was going to beat him with a wooden stake, if I found one, and beat him with it if he kept touching me and teasing me with simple words that meant so much.

It didn't work though.

He knew I wanted him.

He knew that I craved the 'love' he offered.

He could read me well and there was nothing I could but work myself through my emotions.

I was hurt and I was in pain.

I kept thinking of Stefan and his face.

I had seen it before with Damon and Stefan but Stefan was shock.

I didn't want to move.

I didn't want to think.

I didn't want to even exist.

But I had too, I didn't want to leave Damon.

I wanted to leave but I felt attached to him. I didn't want to let him go.

I couldn't.

"Elena, I know what your thinking." Damon pulled back and settled into his seat. He rolled down the window and let the night air enter the car. "I say here and now that you let my little brother go. He doesn't love or want you like I do. You think if he was split into two that he would think about seeing you. Yeah, I would have stayed home and me and Dj would have drunk or selves silly but I wanted to see you. I heard and then my stomach started hurting and all I could think about was getting to you."

The flames of barrels were coming to an end. There was two out in front of us, with a sign. On the sign it said that we could go left and party or go right and go to the hotel. She made her choice, right then.

She needed Damon. She _needed_ him.

"Where are you going? I wanted to go party." Damon rolled up the window and then leaned towards the window in front of us. A pout crossed his lips.

"I need you, Damon. I want you..." I gulped and felt slightly nervous that I was saying this to Damon in a car as I drove down the road to the hotel.

"You want me to what?" He sneered and teased as I kept driving. I squirmed in my seat again.

"." I said in one breath.

I wanted to get over him and I wanted to get over him quick.

I couldn't take the pain. I didn't want to feel the pain.

I just wanted to chill with Damon anyway that I could.

**_Anyway._**

"I didn't quite catch that. Can you repeat that again?"

He heard. He was just teasing me.

"I want you to fuck the thought of Stefan out of me." I said in an annoyed tone.

Was that better for him.

I pulled up into the driveway of the hotel and stopped the car, looking over at Damon as he had his hands together, his fingers touching.

"All you had to do was ask."

He smirked and waggled his eyebrows.

Then he was gone.

I sat in the truck and beat my hands against the steering wheel.

There was no turning back.

There was no turning back, no way, now how.

I couldn't turn back.

* * *

What you think about the chapter? Please let me know!


	8. Letting go, part III

This chapter is in Damon's point of view.

I think for the bloodplay. It should be Damon's.

* * *

':..:'

I walked into the hotel room. Elena was still in the car, getting the bag. She wanted to carry it by her self. I told her, 'Why let all this strength go to waist?' I flexed for her, showing off my muscles to get a laugh.

She laughed and it was the warmest laugh I ever heard.

But she grew quiet and removed the bag from the car.

I had came back after compelling the hotel manager to land us the best suite that they had. He gave me the best room.

It had white walls; pretty paintings hung against the walls and the bed was HUGE. It was soft as ever with black sheets. The carpet was a pale black and there was a plasma screen on the wall with a little fridge beside it. There was a closet and a shower.

We would need the shower but not the closet. I didn't care about those things.

I sat on the bed, laying down with my hands behind my back, looking at the ceiling.

Elena needed me. She needed me.

I felt like a piece of drug that she _needed_ to have.

She could have anyone in the world and she wanted me.

Me?

Me of all people.

Who was I?

Damon Salvatore. He, who vampire. That was what I was.

I did chaos and never looked back. I bled the men and fucked the women and never looked back until I came back home and met _her_.

Elena Gilbert.

Katherine look a-like.

But they were so different.

So very different.

Katherine **never** let me be dominant.

I was the one that was submissive and now that I felt I was creating another "Katherine" but a very much different "Katherine"

This "Katherine" would be Elena.

Sexier. More up to date and she already chose.

She didn't want to turn around and face Stefan and ask for forgiveness. She wanted me.

Someone wanted me and I wasn't second best.

All my life it was more about my little brother Stefan.

I never got love. Father always wanted more of me and grew disappointed in me when I didn't do as Stefan.

He was the good kid and I was the bad.

How'd I like to prove my father wrong. He assumed that I would have raped a woman.

I never did, surprisingly.

Stefan, good boy, did.

**He **did it. Not me.

I chuckled to myself and laid in the bed as I waited for Elena to walk through the door. As soon as she walked through that door. I was so going to push her against the door and take her right there.

I was planning on feeding on her as well since she ruined my dinner party.

Ha.

Vampire humor.

"Damon?" I heard Elena's voice call me. I sat up in the bed and in a flash I opened the door for her, holding it open as she walked down the hallway towards me.

She let out a huff of breath as she dragged the bag down the hall.

"Need any help with that?"

Elena shook her head no and continued to drag the bag down the hall.

I laughed at her.

She was stalling.

Silly human.

She finally made it to the door and I stepped aside as she dragged the bag inside. She dropped it and kicked it to the side. The bag fell over with the force and she walked over towards the bed and sat down, taking off her shoes.

"I'm going to take a shower. We can start the activities when I get back."

I winked at her and then headed towards the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I shed my clothes and turned the water on hot.

I dare didn't look in the mirror, not yet.

I just wanted to wash myself off and go out there and give Elena what she wanted.

She wanted and needed me.

':..:'

My shower ended thirty minutes later.

I stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist, running my fingers through my hair, staring at Elena as she was under the covers. She was watching TV and the volume was set low but I heard every word.

"I got bored and didn't want to sit here." She said it nonchalant, plain, straight, short.

"Understandable, but I'm here now."

"Yeah...you are."

As soon as she said that, I came up close to her and ripped the covers off of her body. The covers fell on the other side as I stared at her body. She was naked.

Her nipples were hard and poking, ready for me to suck on them. Her legs were closed together but I could see the little sets of hair growing there. Her hair was all over head and on the pillows.

I just wanted to wrap myself up in the stuff.

My eyes grew lusty with desire as she turned her body towards me. She was sitting on the edge of the bed and her legs were spread wide. She reached out and grabbed the towel from around my waist and pulled it from my body. She threw it over her shoulder as she looked at my hard cock. She took it in her hands and rubbed her thumb over my head. I threw my head back and let out a grasp as she moved her hand up and down.

"I thought I was too _fuck _you." I teased hissing in a breath as she leaned forward to lick the pre-cum slipping out.

"You are. I just want to taste."

She smiled at me before opening her mouth and closing her hot wet mouth around me. I shuddered for a second as she moved her head up and down my shaft.

I could feel my legs start to shake as she trailed her tongue all around my cock as she moved her hand in opposite direction of her head.

It felt way to good.

"Go...just a little faster." I could hear the whine slip out of my mouth as she continued to go slow.

I didn't want slow.

If I was going to fuck her hard. She might as well blow me hard.

She took me all in her mouth and dropped her hand from my cock and cradled my balls in her hand. I flinched at the touch but calmed down as she massaged them. My cock head was hitting the back of her throat and she was swallowing me again.

I loved her so much.

My balls clinched as she went faster with her swallowing. Her hands caressed my balls just a little bit harder.

Elena pulled back, super slow and looked at me. Her chocolate eyes read nothing but lust.

She sat back and propped herself on her elbows, looking at me as I steadied myself.

Minx.

I walked to her and leaned forward, her head lifted up as our lips met. She pecked me on the lips and I grabbed her with force, picking her up and pulling her body towards mine. My hands were on her arms and I pushed her up higher, her legs wrapping around my waist as I turned around and walked towards the nearest wall.

My cock was up against her stomach and it was rubbing up against her in wonders.

I pushed her against the wall as my lips met hers.

I kissed her with force, much more than love.

My lips opened hers and my tongue slipped inside. I shifted her just a little so I could enter her when I set her back down.

I waited while Elena accepted my bruising kiss. I nibbled on her bottom lip but she was enjoying it.

I could smell her grow even more wet as I did this.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I set her back down on my cock and she ripped her mouth from me to let out a gasp.

I smiled with a devilish grin as I pushed her against the wall. I picked up her right leg and set it on my shoulder and I held her left leg against my waist as I started moving inside of her.

If she wanted me to fuck my little brother out of her; that's exactly what she was going to get.

I didn't start off slow.

I went** hard**.

I started moving in her fast, not caring if she wanted me to stop.

She asked for this. She asked for this.

Elena threw her head back into the wall and her lips parted as I fucked her. Her hands were in her hair and she was letting out the best moans I ever heard.

Her walls tighten around my cock as she came. I went faster to help her ride them out and make them come much stronger.

"Shi...Shi...mmmmm."

Her eyes were slightly open and she was looking at me.

"F-fuck...me with your...mmmm...vampire face. I want to see it."

I wasn't going to stop and ask her why.

If it was what she wanted then its what she was going to get.

I closed my eyes and then shook my head, letting myself get lost in the feeling of me pumping me hard. Her hot walls tightening around me as I moved inside of her.

I opened them.

She didn't even look horrified as I went inside of her faster. She just opened her eyes in pleasure shock.

Her body was rippling with pleasure and it wouldn't stop.

I wouldn't let it stop.

"Who's fucking you?" I asked as I stopped moving, for a split second, to pick up her left leg and braced it against my shoulder. I started moving at my pace again.

Her mouth opened wide and she arched her back, letting out a loud sigh.

"Who's fucking you, Elena? I don't like repeating myself." She let out another good cry of pleasure before she looked at me and snaked her tongue across her bottom lip.

"Damon!" She cried out as I set myself on my knees and bounced her up and down on my cock, never breaking my pace.

"Who's cock inside your tight pussy?"

"Damon!" She cried out loud again.

"Who's got a bigger dick?"

I was playing with her now. I really didn't care but I wanted to hear it. I had to hear it from her.

I'd rub it in Stefan's face later.

"Damon! Always Damon!"

I bounced her harder and faster. She was close for the fourth time and so was I, for the first. But I could go again and I would.

I was planning on fucking her all night.

"Bite me Damon!" She cried out in pleasure as she came again."Bite me...bite me...bite." Her head rolled back and her eyes were rolling in the back of her head and I know it was because of pleasure.

She kept saying bite me over and over again. She wasn't ready for that yet. I wasn't ready.

"mmmmmm...ah...ah...ah...ooohhhh..."

All the sounds she was making was turning me on.

All the women I have ever been with never made_ those_ sounds.

I felt my balls clinch up tight. It was right there and I was close.

I was so close.

I was so fucking close.

But I wanted her to cum again.

I slipped my hand between our sweaty bodies and found that sweet bundle of flesh that I couldn't wait to put my mouth on later on this night.

I used two fingers; one to catch it and the other to rub against it using the sweat and her cum to make the rubbing more sensitive.

"DAMON!" Elena cried out and she came.

"Bite me." I demanded in a voice that wasn't my own.

She moved her head so her hair would get off her shoulder. I threw my head back and went it for her neck, licking the pulse point and sucking on it. I bit smoothly into her neck and drunk deep.

Elena had did the same. She bit me but it wasn't a normal human bite. It was like my own, just with her blunt human teeth.

Her teeth sunk into my skin and she pulled from me as I pulled from her.

I jack hammered against her as I came inside of her, still drinking of her blood.

We both pulled back, us both licking the bite marks of our teeth.

I grinned at her and she smiled at me.

We both knew the night wasn't finished.

**TBC**

* * *

Damon's side isn't finished. I will write more when I come home tomorrow to continue Letting go, part IV. Let me know what you think about the chapter. I will highly appreciate it. And thanks for the reviews and story alerts and the favorites. I will start my OBGYN story after I finish this one or Call her Ms. Gilbert.


	9. Letting go, part IV

This chapter is in Damon's point of view.

WARNING: Hot kinky sex and alittle masturbation. Hahahaha.

Inside joke. Wait that's a inside joke too.

Hahahaha. Enjoy.

* * *

_"Bite me." I demanded in a voice that wasn't my own._

_She moved her head so her hair would get off her shoulder. I threw my head back and went it for her neck, licking the pulse point and sucking on it. I bit smoothly into her neck and drunk deep._

_Elena had did the same. She bit me but it wasn't a normal human bite. It was like my own, just with her blunt human teeth._

_Her teeth sunk into my skin and she pulled from me as I pulled from her._

_I jack hammered against her as I came inside of her, still drinking of her blood._

_We both pulled back, us both licking the bite marks of our teeth._

_I grinned at her and she smiled at me._

_We both knew the night wasn't finished._

':..:'

I thrusted inside of her harder as she arched her back beneath me. I was sitting on the back of my thighs as I fucked her.

This was round three and this was way better than before.

Elena actually let me tie her to the bed using various things around the room.

I used her belt and my own.

I only tied her wrists, not her ankles.

I wanted to feel her heels digging into my back as I fucked her.

They were wrapped around my waist as I pumped inside of her.

She was hitting her breaking point again and I never knew a human girl that could keep on cumming.

But Elena wasn't like normal girls.

"D...amon." Elena moaned out as I leaned forward and laid myself out on top of her as I slowly pumped into her.

I was all about the teasing tonight.

I laid on her and balanced myself on my arms as I went up and down inside of her.

All at the same pace.

Caroline could never take this pace and I had to compel her.

It wasn't fun.

**This** was fun.

Being with Elena, right now, inside of her, breaking her under me as she requested.

When you asked someone to fuck somebody else out of your head, then you break them under you.

If this is what she wanted, then that's what was going to happen.

"Faster. Is...this...the best you can do." I stopped moving inside of her and looked down at her a snarl on my lips.

I was still in "game face" as she requested and the snarl was a growl as well.

I gave her and was giving her the best fucking of her life.

She wanted more.

Who was she to challenge me?

Damon vampire Salvatore.

Who was she?

"I want to be fucking bruised. Your a vampire. I'm a human. Fuck. Me. Harder."

I smirked and slipped out of her, standing on my knees as I flipped her over, on her stomach. Her arms went criss-cross as I laid her like that. Elena threw her head back.

Her back was shiny and glistening with the sweat. Her ass was red, from when I fucked her on the carpet. She also had a bite mark bruise from when I ate her out from the back before I started fucking her this way.

I still wasn't done with her yet.

I smacked her left ass cheek hard. It flamed red from the impact.

"Uh." Elena flinched and tried to turn her head to look at me but the registrants were holding her so she wouldn't.

I could smell how wet she was getting.

If she was salivating at the mouth, she'd have a pool beneath her.

If you wanted an analogy.

I came closer to her, rubbing my cock head against her and smacked her ass again, using both hands.

She cried out again and I saw her ass cheeks become redder.

Redder like blood.

I could smell it and it was making me more harder than I could have ever been.

I positioned myself at her entrance and pushed myself inside of her. I grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them wide as I pounded her.

Elena threw her head back and started screaming out words I could barely make out.

I couldn't hear anything over the loud smacks against her ass.

After slapping her apple ass for a good while, I grabbed onto her hips and pulled her to me hard.

Her body slapping against mine, made the most beautiful sounds.

We continued like that for awhile till I felt my stomach hurt.

I stopped and pulled out of her, laying back on the bed, cradling my stomach.

It was much intense than last time...

And didn't I tell Bonnie to call when it was ready?

Witch Bitch.

I looked up and noticed that Elena's head had fell slack and she was just still sitting on all fours.

I felt darkness in front of my eyes before I could take her down from the position. I left her in.

':..:'

I woke up hours later, well it seemed like hours later.

I sat up in the bed and looked around the room.

I stood back in horror when I looked at the bed.

There was two Elenas.

**Two Elenas.**

I sat up in the bed and looked at them both.

Elena was tied up still. She was wiggling against the belts as the other Elena was fingering Elena.

My head hurt as I thought of it like that.

So it was Elena and Lena.

Perfect.

I couldn't take my eyes off of them as Lena fingered Elena.

Elena was moaning and throwing her head back as Lena slid two fingers inside of Elena's pussy.

This was fucking hot.

"I want to join, Elenas."

I looked over on the floor and saw Dj near the bed, his cock was in his hands. He was moving his hands back and forth as Lena pumped Elena with her fingers.

"No." Lena giggled and then bent her head forward and took a quick lick of Elena's lips. Elena shuddered and then fell against the belts as Lena continued to lick and finger her.

It was fucking hot.

I got up and sat on the back of my knees and looked at Lena and Elena.

Lena had flatten her tongue and was licking Elena up and down, along her lips as she pumped into her hole.

"Oh, hey Damon." Dj looked over at me and I nodded my head at him. I didn't want to talk to him. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the sight before me.

It was fucking hot.

"Damon's awake. Oh goodie. Lets have some funnn."

I raised my eyebrow and looked at them.

"What kind of fun do you have in mind?" Me and Dj asked as I looked at Lena and Elena. Lena had pulled back from Elena and was unloosing the belts from their loops.

After she was finished with the left, she went to the right.

Elena sat down and rubbed her wrists. She looked at Lena, Dj, and me.

This was going to be so much fun.

Lena kissed Elena on her cheek and then whispered something into her ear that neither I or Dj couldn't pick up.

Damn it.

I wanted to know.

Lena pulled back from Elena and then giggled as well as Elena. They both had hot fire in their eyes.

"What were you guys talking about?" Me and Dj said together as we looked at them.

Seeing two Elenas, wanted me to kick Dj out of the room and fuck them both.

"We were wondering if we could have a foursome. Both of us with both of you." Lena ran her finger over her own lips before moving that same finger to Elena's. She hesitated before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it.

It was fucking hot.

Elena continued to suck on Lena's finger as she looked at me. Her eyes were brown but they looked black.

It was fucking hot.

"What do you think, Damon? You down?" Dj walked over to stand beside me as Lena pulled her lip from Elena's mouth and then they both moved to sit in front of us.

Elena in front of me and Lena in front of Dj,

Their legs were spread wide and glistening wet for us both.

**I** almost drooled at the sight.

It was way to fucking hot.

"Let's get started then,_ Elena_ and _Lena_." I nodded my head towards them, before looking at Dj and winking.

**TBC**

* * *

**Let me know what you think about the chapter. I will highly appreciate it. And thanks for the reviews and story alerts and the favorites. I will start my OBGYN story after I finish this one or Call her Ms. Gilbert.**

So yup the next couple of chapters is just going to be nothing but smut and maybe some plot. This story is an Porn with plot. hahahaha. Well I hope you guys are cool with "clones" touching the original, because the next chapter is just ALL of that.


	10. Letting go and moving on

Elena's point of view.

WARNING: Hot kinky sex and alittle masturbation. Hahahaha.

Inside joke. Wait that's a inside joke too.

Hahahaha. Enjoy.

* * *

_"Let's get started then, Elena and Lena." I nodded my head towards them, before looking at Dj and winking._

':..:'

I looked at all three of them.

Damon, Dj, and Lena.

They were all staring at my body hungrily as if they wanted to gobble me up and I could I just say how hot it fucking was_. _They all had lust in their eyes and it just made me want to...

attack them all and let them have their way with my body and Lena's. I forgot that she was there.

"I want Elena this time. You take Lena." Dj looked at Damon as his eyes glanced over at my body and Lena's. His eyes were shifting back and forth.

I chuckled to myself as Damon shook his head. I wanted him. I wanted Damon, not Dj.

It wouldn't feel right.

"Maybe some other time. I really want to finish fucking our little brother out of her mind." Damon leaned forward and caught me off guard with a quick kiss. His hands were going over my flat stomach and went below towards the meet in my legs. His finger slid over her folds and Elena gasped.

Lena, next to me, was doing the same. Dj was doing the same thing to Lena as Damon was doing to me.

I felt like I was looking in a mirror. It turned me on a little more.

"Yeah, finish fucking _him_ out of our minds." Lena snickered and arched her back as Dj was on his knees and flattening his tongue against her bundle of flesh as he slid his fingers inside of her.

"**I** planned too. I don't know about him."

I found it quite funny how Damon referred to himself as someone else as if Dj was not his 'clone' but another person and I wondered if I would think of Lena like that as well. They looked exactly like us and I just couldn't help but feel that Damon was **not** going to share me with Dj. He was **not** going to give me over and I was perfectly fine with that.

I wanted Damon. I wanted all of him and yes there was another me but I felt like was for Dj.

Like I was for Damon.

It wouldn't feel right if I was touching Dj, even if we were all the same person. It still wouldn't feel right.

"I feel like I'm looking in a mirror." Damon smirked and then his eyes opened wide at his sudden bulb idea.

I saw it in his eyes.

"Let's do everything the same."

Damon bent his head low and started doing the same things that Dj was doing to Lena, as far as I could tell. Even though me and Lena were the same person, didn't mean that we felt the same.

But her head was throw back and her lips were parted, so she was enjoying it as I was.

Damon was very good at using his tongue.

Tongue devil him.

I threw my head back as Damon grabbed my bundle of flesh with his lips and sucked them into his mouth as his tongue slipped out every now and then to lick up the forming wetness between my legs. I laid down on the bed and Lena followed suit. Her head and my head turned to stare at each other as Damon and Dj both served us.

As I gasped and moaned when Damon hit something new that I never thought he would. I looked at Lena, or myself, if anyone saw it different.

She had chocolate brown eyes and long hair. Dark thin eyebrows that were raised on her head as she moaned I glanced down her body and saw her breast, well my breast, her nipples were hard and erect and hit with the cool air as mine were. I saw her stomach and how flat and sexy it looked.

I shook my head though. I felt as if I was hitting on myself. I saw the tan skin and the eyes that had so much emotion behind them and the lips that were slightly full and the pink tongue and the hard erect nipples.

This is what guys saw when I was clothed and this was what Damon saw while I was naked and underneath him or above.

I could see why he got so turned on.

I was a hot lil' number.

"DAMON!" Me and Lena shouted out at the same time as we came on his fingers. I must have been so lost in my thoughts that I wasn't paying attention to my body.

Well I wasn't just going to feel, nothing else.

Nothing else

':..:'

I was facing myself on all fours as Damon pounded me and Dj pounded her.

When Damon said that they should do things that same because it was like looking a mirror. I didn't know how spooky it would look.

I moaned and she moaned. I closed my eyes and even though I couldn't see it. I felt that she was closing her eyes too. When I opened them and parted my lips to let out the pleasure sigh, she did so as well.

"Fucking tight, so fucking tight."

"Fucking wet, too. Don't forget wet."

I heard Damon groan as he fucked me.

I wouldn't call it making love because Stef...

I closed my mind and threw my head back as Damon had picked up my leg and wrapped it around his leg. I fell face forward on the bed as he did so and landed on my face. It didn't hurt, just felt way to good. I glanced up at Lena and noticed that she was laying on the bed as I was...that was until Dj picked up her other leg and picked her up. I gasped out in jealously as Lena had her head in the crook of Dj's shoulder as he fucked her, bounced her up and down on his cock. I saw her breast, my breast, bounce up and down as Dj continued to bounce her. My eyes instantly went to his cock and I licked my lips as it went in and out of Lena's pussy. I could see her cum dripping down his cock as he continued to pleasure her and himself. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she bounced. Her ankles locked behind his back.

I cried out in pleasure as Damon grabbed my other leg and picked me up, setting me up in the same position as Lena was in. My arms went around his neck, my head laid on his shoulder, and my ankles locked behind his back as bounced me up and down on his cock.

This felt way to good.

"Look at yourself while I fuck you."

I kept my head laid on his shoulder. I didn't want to move at all. I just wanted to lay there and enjoy what was happening.

"Look. At. Yourself. While. I. Fuck. You."

He said it in a demanding voice and it scared me and turned me on. I lifted my head and looked at Lena.

Dj must have said the same thing to her because she was looking at me with lust and desire and other things that I couldn't pick up in her eyes.

I stared at her for awhile, looking over her body, or mine, as Damon fucked us. Bouncing us on his cock, that was until Lena became a blur and Damon was laying on the bed on his back with me on top of him. My arms were at my sides and my ankles were by my sides as I tried to calm how frighten I felt.

I wished he stopped using his vampire speed at moments, but that was simply Damon. And I loved that fact that Damon was Damon.

"Ride me." I could hear the demand in his voice and I knew that his fangs were out. I wanted his fangs to be out. I wanted to feel his fangs sink into me as I rode him into vampire dark haven.

"And palm her breast as you do so."

I looked over to my left and noticed that Dj was in the same position as Damon. He was laid out on the bed and Lena was facing the TV as I was.

Backwards cowgirl.

Lena smiled at me and I smiled at her.

We got up on our knees and changed positions.

Instead of facing the TV we were now facing them. Their hair was all over their head and their lips were parted. Their dark eyes were hidden by their half-closed eye lids. The veins were black and an assortment of dark colors.

I placed my hands on his chest as I moved my hips back and forth, while I continued to look at Lena. She did the same and we went at the same pace.

Her nails raked down Damon's chest as picked up my pace. Damon's hands were on my ass and he was digging his nails in as I rode him.

"Shit...fuck..."

Was that **all **Damon could say?

I was so going to make him say more.

I kept scratching at his chest till I reached out to Lena and grabbed her breast with my hands.

I knew Damon was watching as I grabbed her breast and rubbed my finger over her nipples. She threw her head back and let out a chuckle before she reached out and did the same too me.

This was hot but also weird.

I never thought that I would be touching another woman as I was touching Lena, but Lena was me.

So this technically wasn't nothing wrong with this.

Me and Damon were just into some heavy masturbation.

"Minx...fucking tease."

"Rub her clit. Rub it hard. I wanna feel you cum around me."

I wasn't sure who said it because Damon and Dj's voice sounded the same but we did as we were told.

I kept rubbing one hand over her nipples as my other finger danced down her body. I found her bundle of flesh and started rubbing it, she did tensed up as I did too.

"So...hot...watching...you."

Dj nodded his head and grabbed the other breast, sitting up slightly as he pulled Lena's erect nipple into his mouth and sucked on it.

I shivered as Damon did the same. His tongue flicked over my nipple, many a lazy times before bit down into my breast. I gasped and humped against him ferociously as he had sunk his teeth into me and was pulling blood from me.

I felt myself being close and I noticed the way Damon was pulling and sucking blood from me faster, he was close too.

"Uh, Uh...mmmmm...ah." My voice was echoed as Lena moaned out loud. We were both close.

Damon pulled back and I looked at him. He was still in 'game face' and there was a little line of blood on his lips.

"Rub her clit faster...so close."

I did as Damon asked and felt tension build up inside of me as Lena did the same. I could feel it.

I wanted to scream it.

I kept staring at Damon as he placed his wrist near his mouth and bit down.

It looked so erotic that I wish I was a vampire to do it for him.

He pulled back from his wrists and looked at me. His eyes were glassy over and he was biting his lip with his fangs. I could see the blood seep out.

I looked at his wrist and leaned my head to catch the blood in my mouth.

I knew his blood would heal me from any bruises and that I feel satisfied and sated when I awoke after we were finished. I licked my tongue around the blood and then sucked all I could into my mouth. I bit down harder, not sure why, but I wanted more. I wanted to literally feel all of Damon inside of me.

"Kiss her...Kiss her." That voice was Dj's. Damon was still biting his lip with his fangs. He threw his head back deeper into the pillow and let out a loud moan.

I dropped Damon's wrist from my mouth and shifted so that I was facing Lena.

I knew it was downright kinky, as she turned to face me. that I was going to be kissing Lena, myself, but I was lost in the moment with the blood and her finger on my clit that I didn't care.

Hell, I told Damon to make out with Dj over my pussy as they sucked me and fingered me into haven.

The least I could do was kiss Lena while they fucked us.

It was only fair.

I leaned forward as she did. We both gasped and inhaled in air as Damon and DJ thrusted into us faster. Our breast bounced against our bodies as we steadied ourselves. Her arms were wrapping around me as mine wrapped around her.

They were going faster and we were close.

Damon was rubbing my clit and Dj was rubbing hers.

I leaned forward as she did and kissed her on the lips. Our eyes were closed and I never noticed how soft and gooood my lips felt. I pulled back slightly, adjusting my head to the side as I pecked Lena on the lips again. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue to lick across her lip and mine. I caught her tongue and we kissed, french kissed, as Damon thrusted up more faster.

He was piercing my sex with his and it felt so good. I'd most likely be sore in the morning but having Damon's blood in me. I'd be fine.

If I wasn't. I'll just ask for more. His blood was hot in my mouth and tasted so good that I wanted more, but I'd wait.

Lena and Dj had to leave to distract Stefan while I stayed away from Mystic falls for awhile.

The fun we could have.

My eyes fluttered as Lena wrapped her tongue around mine and pulled me closer into her mouth. She tasted of blood and something else that I couldn't place except it tasted natural as if it was me.

"So close..."

"...so fucking close..."

I screamed into her mouth as she did mine when we came hard, milking their cock as they thrusted inside of us.

We stopped kissing and just kept our lips locked as they pounded us.

They were close, had to be super close.

They had to...

I stilled my thoughts as Damon begun jack-hammering against me. I pulled back from Lena, I didn't want to bite her on the lip or on the mouth. I pulled back and let my waves of pleasure and his wash over me.

Damon and Dj let out a loud roar as they came inside of us.

After it was all done; I looked at Lena and she looked at me. We both were grinning and it was fucking hot, sweat dripping down our bodies and our hair was all wide.

We looked happy and heavily worn out.

I wanted to sleep.

I adjusted myself and laid on Damon's chest. My head laid on his breast as I laid there. Lena did the same and she closed her eyes breathing heavy against Dj's chest.

"That was..."

"...fucking badass. Mind..."

"...numbing...earth..."

"...shattering..."

We all finished each other sentences and I found it funny.

We all laughed and then calmed down from the laughter.

It was complete silence before Lena fell asleep on Dj's chest as he did as well He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tight around her, lifting her up a little so he wouldn't be stuck inside of her. Damon did the same to me and adjusted us all so we were under the covers.

Dj fell asleep soon after.

It was complete silence. Nothing was said between me and Damon because I felt better. I felt as if I was better. I felt as if I wasn't 'love sick' anymore over Stefan but I felt really attached to Damon.

And it wasn't because of the mind-numbing sex. It was something more. Maybe because of what he said after Dj left. Of what he said to me in the bathroom.

_"Stefan, he's a sap. Don't really much like him. I wanted to take you away from him and make you** mine**, but you were feisty and brave. I liked that about you. Now I just realize I love you. I love you for you being yourself. Katherine was a lot of things. You guys may look the same, sound the same, do some things the same, but you have something she will never have...your speechless, right now, so am I. I don't know when I started feeling this way towards you, but I love you Elena Gilbert. I thought I loved Katherine, but that was just lust. You can never tell the difference. But I love you Elena for your heart. No matter what Stefan told you about me, you still care..."_

I smiled and rubbed myself in his chest.

It might have been too fast and maybe I was till vulnerable but I felt something.

"So, are you thinking of my brother now?" He meant it to be poking fun and teasing me.

But I honestly just felt better and didn't care that he was teasing me.

"You have a brother, Mr. Salvatore?"

He looked down at me and kissed me on my forehead. I closed my eyes and sighed at the affection.

It might have been to fast. I was with Stefan, he cheated on me and Damon came at the right moment to have great sex and moments on I was here in a hotel room with 'our clones' next to us and laying in the sweaty bed. Maybe I was still vulnerable and feeling 'in love' with Stefan feeling because I was with the wrong brother.

I was slowly falling in love with Damon and I wasn't disgusted by it and I didn't feel appalled.

I felt happy as happy could be.

I was finally letting go and moving on with Damon Salvatore.

I just needed to prove that with him, to him.

* * *

I hope Elena kissing her self wasn't that too disgusting or how she was mentally seeing herself. I felt that she needed to look at herself in a guys eyes for a moment. I hope I did a good job on the chapter. And I hope that you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

.

Next chapter will be a minor smut scene but that's about it.

P.S. This chapter was to zeppoJane. She of the smut queen. Check out her stories if you haven't already. (Don't tell her but most of the smut in this story is from me reading her stories).

There will be some dialogue in the next chapter. Hmmmm. Boo.

DomO


	11. The talks with ones self

**Two chapters in the same day. I'm trying to catch up with CMG while I plan out the next chapter. If you have any ideas for the next chapter or any other story that I posted on my profile please review or send a message. I really would like those.**

**On this chapter is a mixture of both of their points of views.**

**Now on with The next installment of **

**The Damons:**

**Previously on The Damons; Damon came to her house and as two of himself. They had a threesome and the other half of Damon vanished. Stefan had cheated with Caroline and Elena didn't want to be with him anymore. Three days later or so, Damon comes back they had hot monkey sex and awhile later Stefan comes in, things were said and he gets mad. So he attacks Damon and almost rapes Elena till Damon saves her. Now their away in some secret town and in a hotel after they visited Bonnie to split them in two so Stefan would be off their tail. They just had hot ass monkey foursome sex and now it's the morning after.**

* * *

I woke up wrapped in Damon's arms. His hold was tight around my body, but I didn't mind it though. I just felt safe. I was laying on his chest and his head was tossed to the side as he laid there underneath me. He wasn't inside of me so I could easily get off of him and not worry about waking him up.

I asked him to fuck Stefan, yuck, out of my mind and he did. He needed all the rest that he could get. I looked over and noticed that Lena and Dj weren't in the bed. There was a big ass empty space where they should have been.

I slowly got off of Damon and unwrapped his arms from around my body as I slowly got out of the bed. He moved and rolled over, grabbing at the pillow beside him and hugged it close to his body. He snuggled closer to the pillow and rubbed his nose over it.

I thought that was so cute, he thought it was me.

"Elena...love you."

I crossed my arms over my body and looked down at Damon. I bit my lip before I whispered:

"I truly believe I fell in love with you, Damon. I do"

It wasn't as great as his 'I love you' but it was the start of something between us, between this crazy relationship. I noticed changes in him that I wouldn't have noticed anybody else.

I knew his body as well as he knew mine. I knew his emotions, most of them, as he could read my face.

There was something between us that I wasn't going to drop. I was never going to drop.

I was slowly falling in love with Damon and I couldn't wait till I told him that.

I kept staring at Damon as he slept. He was naked underneath the covers and the sheets pooled around his waist, almost coming off his slim hips.

I just had the oddest urge to get on my knees and wake him up with his cock in my mouth, but I shook my head.

Not yet.

I picked up the towel from off the floor and headed towards the bathroom. I opened the door and walked inside, closing the door behind me. I cut on the light and then turned around to take shower when I froze.

Dj and Lena were in the shower and Lena had her back to Dj's front. His teeth were in her neck and blood was slowly dripping down her neck to her breast. Dj wasn't paying attention to me but Lena was looking at me. She had one hand on her breast and the other was on her clit. She was rubbing it.

I stood there fixed one them.

I knew I had to move but I couldn't move.

It was like I was in cement or quick stand.

My eyes opened wide as I continued to look at them.

"Elena..."

Lena moaned out my name as she came. Dj rose his eyes to look at me. His eyes were black but he looked so...it looked so...intimate and I felt that I was interrupting whatever it was between them.

Dj pulled back and licked at his bite mark. He sucked on it a bit more before pulling back and staring at me. He was calling me with the curl of his finger. I shook his head no and he pouted.

"You guys have to be heading back to Mystic Falls today. Act normal. Don't fuck or have sex and if you do, then please not when and where anyone can walk in. Stefan might feel bad that he tried to rape me...us" I looked at Lena and she was grabbing a loofah and running it over her body, smirking and smiling.

"We know, _mother_. We are just having fun. Damon's gonna be up. You should go see him. He'll be waking up soon, looking for you." Dj waggled his eyebrows and smirked before washing off his body in the hot shower.

"I want to take a shower and I came in here for just there. Can you please leave, Dj?" I opened the door and stepped outside. "I'd like to take a shower with myself if you don't mind. Go get dressed." I commanded.

Dj didn't fight with me. He just pouted slightly before he stepped out of the shower and headed towards the towels that were on the rack. He pulled the light blue one off and wrapped it around his waist. He saluted to me before he left the bathroom. I closed the door behind him and locked it.

I didn't want either one of them walking in.

They would never leave.

I stepped inside the shower and Lena stepped back so I could be in there with her. She washed herself off and smiled at me. I pulled the curtain to cover us both and I stepped under the hot water as it rained over me.

"So, we love Damon huh?" I looked at Lena and raised my eyebrow. Then I realized what she was talking about.

"Yes, I love him. We love him." I closed my eyes and hummed.

I was quite enjoying this.

It was weird that I was talking to myself but the kind of weird were it felt right. Lena was like my journal except she could talk back.

Not like my journal. I left that at my house.

"Yeah, I been knew that. Come to think about it, we never went down on Stefan. We never let him hit it from the back either. Think about it, E-len-a, Stefan WAS always on top. He never let us be on top. Damon lets us be on top. Think about it. He cares and he's never lied to you. He could have just fucked you and left but he didn't. He stayed and revealed that he loved you. Doesn't that mean something?"

I nodded my head. Myself was right. It did mean something.

"Plus, while Stefan was so close into violating what he once had, Damon didn't have to save you. Come to think of it, Stefan only attacked because he knew how close you and Damon were getting. He was afraid that you'd run to him for comfort and you'd fall for him."

"Too late."

Lena nodded her head and then hugged me. Her arms went around my waist and I stumbled before I braced myself and hugged her back. Our breast were rubbing against each other.

I looked down at her as she looked up at me.

"Promise us, that as soon as we leave that you at least try to be with Damon. He's a good guy. Just give him a chance."

"I promise." We giggled and bounced up and down in the shower.

I sealed my fate to him forever, if I told him that I loved him. And I was perfectly fine with that.

':..:'

Damon's side...

I woke up, my eyes opening instantly as I took in the sight before me. I sat up in the bed and noticed that Elena was not with me but Dj was. He was sitting in the bed wearing a white shirt and some black jeans and boots. He laid back in the bed as he was watching the TV.

"Where are the girls?" I looked around the room, looking over everything. My suitcase was opened.

Dj must have taken out some clothes.

Oh well.

Least me and him were the same size.

"Elena and Lena are in the shower." I turned to him and raised my eyebrow with a smirk.

"Are they...doing any thing we should get in on?"

Dj shook his head and crossed legs at his ankles.

"Nope. Elena kicked me out so she could take a shower with herself. I think they are talking. When Lena is done. We'll leave and head back. Elena already told us the things we have to live by. I hope you spank that out of her."

I smiled at himself and looked at the TV. I laid back as Dj had, my arms were behind my head and I looked at the screen.

Whatever was on TV was boring and I didn't like it.

Bleh.

"What is this?"

"Moonlight. It's about a vampire who's in love with this human he saved when she was little from his crazy bitch of a wife who turned him. He saved the little girl and set his wife on fire. She came back as a human and then you find out that she had this thing where you injected it in your blood and you were human for a day. I just re-winded the thing to past the time. They have been in there for two hours."

Dj rolled his eyes and so did I.

I forgot about women and how much time they needed to spend in the shower.

"I think they are in there fucking each other."

I shook my head. I knew Elena.

"Elena wouldn't do that. She's probably talking to herself, asking questions. Elena is a very curious person." I grinned and last night's activities played in my mind.

They must have been playing in Dj's because he was smiling.

"So when are you going to tell her that you love her?"

I scoffed.

"I already did. She doesn't love me yet but least I fucked little brother out of her mind. She'll love me one day."

Dj turned over in the bed and so did I. We propped our heads on our hands as we looked at each other.

"What if she doesn't?"

My dead hurt fell in my chest. I didn't want to think about it like that. Not at all.

"She won't. You stick around someone long enough. They'll love you."

I knew I sounded stupid but it was the best thing that I had. I wasn't sure what she was going to say once we finally talked about our feelings. I personally didn't want to hear the rejection but it would have to come up sooner or later.

"You honestly believe that? What if Elena was just using us for a good fuck and then she runs back to baby brother. What are you going to do then?"

I shrugged my shoulders and chewed on my bottom lip. I didn't know but I was sure that I was going to stick by her side if that happened. I was going to be there to help her if Stefan ever cheated on her again. I'd be there.

I would honestly be there.

"I'd be there still. I still care for Elena and I still love her. I'm not dropping her if she does a dumb thing and goes back to Stefan. If she does then there's nothing I can do but try and convince her that I'm the perfect man for her. That she needs _me_ not _him._"

Dj bit his upper lip and then rolled over off the bed. He caught himself and in a flash he was standing by the door, holding onto the doorknob.

"Where are you going?" I looked at him and then noticed why he was acting in such a rush to leave. I sat up in the bed and saw Elena staring at me with something in her eyes that I couldn't place.

Lena was making her way towards Dj and they kissed each other, hot and heavy before they left the room, leaving me and Elena, wrapped in a towel, alone. She sat on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through her wet hair. She looked at the door and then bit her lip, she was staring to chew on it and it was making me feel a little uneasy.

Did she hear everything that me and Dj said and was planning on rejecting me.

Was she?

**Was she?**

I hoped not.

"Damon, we have to talk?"

Even though I was nearly over one hundred and fifty, I still hated those words.

Either it was bad coming good or good becoming bad.

Most likely it was good becoming bad.

"About what?" I tried to pass off into being collected and always, not caring, but I couldn't.

I tried and failed.

This was Elena and she could read me like a book like I read her.

That was the first sign to finding that someone.

That someone was for you.

I didn't believe in things like that but with Elena, she made me feel things that I tried to put on the hush-hush.

She made me feel **human**.

"I heard most what you said to Dj. I won't be running back to Stefan. I'm in like-love with someone else."

My eyes opened up wide but I caught myself. Whoever it was, I was going to kill em.

"Who?"

"You wouldn't know him. You guys act alike though. He has dark hair and nice blue eyes. But he's distant. The sex is amazing and he knows how to show a girl a good time if you know what I me. I swear if anything in this world should be illegal. It should be his dick. I like-love him but his head is so far up his ass that he doesn't really care. I was hoping to change his mind." I looked at Elena as I took in all that she said.

She was talking about...

me...She was talking about...

"Hey, my head is so not far up my ass. I say that you take that back."

Elena giggled and shook her head no. I pulled her to me and laid her on the bed and me on top of her. I was laying on her legs. Her towel came undone and her breast were out. Her nipples were hardening but I tried not too look at them.

I stared at her face.

"Yes you are."

I chuckled as she struggled beneath me. I leaned forward to kiss her on the lips but she moved her head out of the way, showing her neck to me. I stuck out my tongue and licked her pulse point, licking a vein there before leaving butterfly kisses along her neck to her collarbone. She giggled under me till I reached her breast. I kissed her breast smooth and quick, ignoring her breast.

I looked back at her and she looked at me. She was smiling in her eyes and it reminded me of the lion king.

I loved that movie and I didn't care who knew.

Well it was on the list of movies that I loved.

"I'll show you, just how much I love you and that I'm the perfect man for you Elena. I'll show you."

I kissed her long and hard. Our tongues battled before I went down her body and kissed every inch of her body before I reached her wet core. I spread her thighs and looked at her. I smiled before I went to work.

Seconds later, cries of pleasure and curses filled the room.

* * *

**Next chapter is the date. I can't wait till I have the date. If you want anything to happen during the date or anything outside of the date than please let me know. I love my readers opinions. If you want anything to happened or someone to be spotted or even more quick smut. Let me know.**

**DomO.**


	12. The Hot of the Topic

I want to dedicate this chapter to all the ones that love the smut.

I'm so evil.

I also want to give a shout out to ZeppoJane. She is still the queen and I'm just a person who is addicted to writing and reading smut.

Thanks.

* * *

_Damon side continued..._

I was pulling into the parking lot stopping the red mustang. Elena was shaking her head to the music and her hair was whipping wildly as the wind blew her hair.

Since Lena and Dj had took the truck, I decided to compel a man and a girl. He was pulling over to stay the night and I compelled him to let me borrow his car. He said of course and I drove away, leaving them to do their business. While me and Elena drove miles away from the hotel to shop.

We drove down the road a couple of miles before we found a little shopping center, that I never noticed before but I realized that we on the left side of the fork in the road.

Where the party was meant to be happening, but instead Elena wanted me to fuck her into the wall. I did and them some. I even tied her down till I passed out and woke up with Lena fingering her. After that was history, I would have been pissed if Dj fucked Elena. Even though he was me, it wouldn't have felt right, but that was all behind us now.

I was taking my girl shopping.

Wait, my girl?

We hadn't even established that yet. She liked-love me and I loved her.

What were we in this?

"Damon, I thought you were taking me on a date. Not the mall."

I laughed and turned off the engine. I pulled the keys from the ignition and placed them into my pocket, while turning to unlock and open the door. I stepped out of the mustang closed it shut before making my way towards Elena's door. I opened the door for her and then waited before she stepped outside before I closed the door behind her.

"Your such a gentlemen, sir Damon." She bowed in her long skirt and I chuckled.

I stepped closer to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards me. "Say that again and watch what happens." I smiled and pulled back. "I'm a bad bad man." I waved my arms in front of me before holding out my arm. She bit her lip and grabbed my hand with hers.

She started pulling towards the first store that she saw. It was labeled Hot Topic. In all my years, I never been inside.

Her fingers laced with mine.

It was a perfect fit as if we were made for each other.

':..:'

Elena's side...

I walked around the store, carrying numerous things as Damon stayed off to the side. He was looking on the wall as numerous lingerie sets hung from the prongs. I already knew that he was thinking about buying me.

I could just tell.

I bet he was still shocked that I grabbed his hand and not his arm.

I thought and felt that he deserved that much from me.

Yeah, I was a little mad that he compelled that guy to hand over his car to us but it was just Damon being Damon. Stefan probably would have made us walk.

Boo.

I walked up to Damon and admired what was in his hands.

He was wearing all black, as usual and he held a pink and black set in his hands.

The bra was lace and the pink set was cute a with a bow and see through for the rear.

I instantly blushed.

He was nuts if I was wearing that.

"Why are you blushing, Elena? What if I was thinking about getting this for myself." He turned around to face me and I bit my lip. He was grinning and waggling his eyebrow again.

Damn him,

"I'm human and it's hot in here." I replied back to him. It was a little too quick which meant that I was lying.

Him being a vampire sucked in a lot of ways.

Except for the sex.

That was just...wow...

"Yeah, it's hot. Have you thought about everything that you would like?"

I showed him all the items that I wanted.

A t-shirt with gir on it, a plaid short skirt and a necklace.

The necklace was black and at the end was a heart. The heart was black and had a white arrow pierced through it.

I thought it meant something for us both.

Didn't it?

We were both broken by the people we loved.

Katherine was never in the tomb and Stefan cheated on me with Damon's left over.

It all seemed like we were meant for each other.

"Yes, can we go? I want to explore the woods."

Damon picked up a black and blue set and all black set. He placed it all in my arms and walked towards the cashier ready to pay for it all except he didn't.

His eyes grew big and black and the cashier looked at him. His eyes were big and big like his.

"We already paid for the items. You just go on your lunch break and don't come back for one hour."

"Yes."

Damon's eyes returned to normal as normal could be and blue. The cashier turned back to his normal color and I watched as he informed us that he was leaving for lunch.

Bad Bad Damon.

Bad Bad.

The cashier locked the door and we were locked inside. I stomped my foot into the ground in frustration. I really wanted to check out the woods. I didn't want to be locked in some store.

Damon turned and grinned at me. I knew something was playing in his mind as he looked at me.

"I want you to place everything on the counter except for the black and blue set. Go in the back and put it on. I want to see you in it."

I looked at what was in my hands and then I placed the things onto the counter.

I looked at the set and chewed on my lip before turning around and walking into the dresser room.

If he wanted to play. Oh we were going to play.

My way.

':..:'

D's side...

I sat on the counter and waited for Elena to come back. I was so hard and I just wanted for her dress up sexy so I could rip it off of her.

I played with my thumbs before I heard the dressing room opened and she appeared.

She was wearing the black and blue set.

Her tiny breast looked bigger. The bra pushed her breast up and her bottoms were tight. She twirled around to show me her ass. I felt like going over there and cupping her nice soft ass.

My cock was pressing against the zipper in my jeans and she was lucky that I didn't take her right there.

"Can I change now?" Her arms laid by her sides but I knew that she wanted to cover herself. Like I hadn't already seen her naked.

Hmpf.

I shook my head no and rubbed my hands lightly over my erection. Her eyes widen over where I placed my hand. She licked her bottom lip with her pink tongue and I wanted her kneeling as she took my cock into her mouth.

I shuddered at the thought.

Her chocolate eyes slanted as she walked slowly over to me. She was running her hands over her sides and it was turning me on.

How she changed from quiet shy school girl to naughty lady? Surprised me.

But it was whatever. I knew what she wanted.

I could smell her arousal from where I was.

"You want me to get on my knees and suck your cock, huh?"

I nodded my head and reached to unzipped my jeans but in a flash she was slapping my hands away. She bent over and her head was right near my zipper. She pulled it down and then pulled the sides of my jeans down. She grabbed a hold of my dick and pulled it out. I groaned.

Her hands were so small but yet she could handle it.

I nearly fell off the counter as she took my cock head into her mouth and moved her small hands up and down my shaft.

Her tongue was pressing against the vein there and it felt soo damn good.

"Suck it...suck it hard, Elena. Be my good girl."

She took me all as much as she could and nodded her head.

The movement caused my cock head to hit her throat and I groaned, slinking back, throwing my head back.

She was sooo fucking good.

"Feels...so good. Gotta fuck your mouth. Need to fuck your mouth." I chanted as she continued to pump me and swallow my dick.

Now I just wished I could fuck her tight pussy in those bottoms of hers.

':..:'

E's side...

I continued to move my mouth up and down Damon's dick.

He tasted so good to me. I forgotten how he tasted.

It was so delicious that I couldn't stop sucking his dick. I knew that anybody could walk by and look through the window and see us but they would have to look super close.

While I was changing Damon had found the lights and cut them off. I dressed in total darkness and left my other clothes in the dressing room.

A white shirt that was tight around my breast and a skirt that came up to my knees and some flats.

But now I was in what Damon picked out and I was highly hoping he'd fuck me in it.

"Shit...get up. Wanna fuck you."

I pulled back slowly, going back down and then up as I pulled my mouth from his hard and wet member.

I stepped back and grew excited as Damon jumped off the counter and in a flash he was picking me up and placing me on the ground.

His lips fell on me and I took everything that he gave me.

His tongue roughly whipped over mine and his lips engulfed mine as he kissed me.

He positioned himself beneath me as he unclasped my bra and ripped it from my ears. He threw it over us before he started rubbing my breast and flicking and pinching my hard nipples. I arched in the caress and continued to kiss him. He bit my bottom lip and I didn't even flinch.

Blood mixed in the kiss and it felt kinda kinky, not weird.

He continued to kiss me, sucking my blood off my lip before he pulled me from him and turned me around. I was facing the locked door and was gasping for air as Damon's hand roughly grabbed my breast harder.

One hand went to my hip and the other crossed over my breast, pushing them against my chest, as he picked me up and then used his other hand to moved my underwear to side before he plunged me on his cock.

I gasped out loud.

He didn't need to tell me.

I began moving back and forth.

':..:'

D's side...

I laid on the dark carpet floor as Elena moved back and forth. I had one hand on her hip and the other was wrapped around her chest, pressing her breast to her chest. Her head was thrown back and she just felt better than ever.

So hot and so wet.

Caroline or any other human woman I had ever been with a human this hot.

My Elena! My Elena!

Mine!

'Bounce on my dick...wanna feel your ass bouncing against me."

She did as I said and I arched my back her bouncing.

It was hitting all the perfect spots.

All of them.

Her hands grabbed onto my knees and she dug her nails into them and I felt a pang of pleasure hit me.

Minx.

"Harder. Bounce Harder."

If she was a vampire, she would most likely break my hips if I was human, but I was the vampire and she was the human. She wasn't going to break my hips but she'd be close if she did it hard enough.

She wasn't that strong but it would still feel good if she tried.

':..:'

E's side...

_"Harder. Bounce harder."_

I was going to try.

He was a vampire and I was just a human, I was going to try.

I bent slightly forward and practically jumped on his dick over and over again.

I could hear his quick intake of breath as i continued.

I was going to orgasm soon and I could feel it in him too.

If this was the date. Him taking me 'shopping' and then having rough sex.

Perfect date EVER!

I moaned out loud as Damon's hand rested on my hips and he dug his hands into my hips.

I started bouncing on him faster till I couldn't do it anymore.

I stopped bouncing on him and pulled my stretched legs closer to me.

I remembered reading Cosmo and it was saying something about crossing your legs during sex. If you did that, then he would feel extra snug tight inside of you.

I took a deep breath and then stopped.

His hands dug into my hips as I didn't move.

I winced and quickly crossed my legs.

I could feel his dick inside of me.

It felt wayyy to good.

I felt as if I was going burst, he was wrapped in me so tight.

"Elena?"

He asked and for my reply I started moving up and down slightly.

His hands moved down to cup my ass cheeks as I continued to bounce up and down.

"You feel so tight. Don't stop...where did you lea...shit..."

I came hard on his cock. I shivered against him and humped against him as the orgasm was coming to a slow.

I felt him come inside of, just with my legs crossed and my thighs pressed so tightly together. I could feel him jerk and spit inside of me.

After I came down from my orgasm and me cumming. I slowly waited before getting off of him. His cock flopped against his stomach as I stood up. I wobbled just a little before walking towards the dressing room.

I closed the door behind me and changed into my clothes.

It was five minutes when I left the dressing room with the semi-ripped bottoms.

It was wrong but I didn't care. I wanted to get out of here.

I looked at Damon and raised my eyebrow. He was leaning against the door with a bag in his hands.

"I have your things right here. Let's go."

He winked at me and I made my way towards him.

He was smiling and grinning.

And as just as I was about to open my mouth to speak, the cashier came back and un-locked the door. He stared at us and didn't even ask questions. We left and Damon handed me my bag as we made our way towards the car.

I threw my bag inside and waited for Damon to open the door. He un-locked it and I almost stepped inside of the car when I heard an annoying sound for a voice and my name.

"Elena?"

I turned and saw a light-brown haired girl come towards me. She had bags and bags in her hands. She had two girls behind her who were talking on the phone.

My eyes opened slightly as I realized who they were.

The cheerleaders for when I tried out.

Yuck.

I didn't even know why I did anyway.

"It's me Alice." the girl pointed to herself and stopped. She was giggling and laughing.

I found nothing to loud about.

I just finished having sex for peeps sake, with my Damon.

Yup I said mine.

He was all mine.

Mine. Mine.

"She doesn't remember us. I mean come on." The other two girls were walking up behind Alice and were staring at me.

"Yeah, I do. Bella and Caramel."

I smiled.

I hoped that was there names.

"See told you. So what's going o..." Alic froze and stepped slightly to the side and I knew that she was staring at Damon.

He was a sexy beast after all.

"Who is that?"

Damon came up behind me and closed any spaces between us. His arm wrapping around my waist.

"Damon Salvatore." He was turning on his charm.

I wanted to get angry but it was him and he was probably hungry.

I hoped he was just hungry.

"Oh, you must be Stefan's older brother or something." Bella and Caramel were licking their lips.

"Yea, I'm Stefan's older brother. Now if you excuse me, I have to take my lady on a date."

Damon grabbed me to turn me around. He opened the car door and I got inside.

"Oh, yeah I heard from Caroline." Alic snickered and I looked at her. "She slept with Stefan and Damon."

"I guess, Elena gets all her seconds."

They snickered and giggled and I sunk back in my seat.

I had Stefan first and she had Damon first.

That bitch.

I crossed my arms over my chest and didn't even look at her as Damon compelled them all.

"Get in the car."

"Yes."

I looked straight ahead. I can't believe he was taking them with us.

Urghh.

Damon got into the car as the other girls did.

"Elena, do you still want to go to the woods?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm, good. I need to get rid of these bodies away. Let's go."

I looked at him confused before I realized what he meant.

He was going to kill them or probably feed.

I honestly didn't care.

_That_ life was past and the life I was looking forward too was spending time with Damon.

My Damon.

* * *

This is the first part of the date.

Next chapter is a lot of blood and kinky things.

Now here's a poll for The Damons readers.

Which sounds better:

A) Damon kills the girls and then Elena wants to kiss his bloodied mouth and they have sex.

B) Damon doesn't kill the girls and then Elena wants to kiss his bloodied mouth and they have sex.

C) Damon after awhile lets them go on the side of the road and takes Elena into the woods like she asked. He finds a couple and takes Elena right there. Them both knowing that the couple could turn around and see.

or

D) Surprise you!

Please review and place your answers into the review. Thanks.


	13. The love triangle

A/N: Right now I'm listening to Gwen Stefani- Luxurious.

Perfect beat for this chapter.

The letter winners were C, A, D. I thought it over though, SMUT! and I picked D. SURPRISE

Just read and review.

Hehehe.

* * *

_D's side..._

I wasn't sure what was wrong with Elena.

I compelled the three young girls because I was hungry, not because I wanted them.

Yeah, they were fine and had nice bodies but they weren't attractive to me.

I loved Elena. I loved her.

Couldn't she understand that?

She had the nicest sexiest eyes that I ever seen on a woman. Long dark hair that I loved running my hands through. She had the longest legs that I loved wrapping around my waist as I pounded into her. It was so fucking hot.

I just wanted her, not the bitches in the back seat.

Didn't she understand?

"Turn left. Looks like a good spot." She was pointing towards some trees and I pulled over on the side of the road. I turned around to face the brainless girls in the back. Their eyes were still black.

God, I loved complusion.

"Go stand by the trees over there deep in the woods. Alice." I turned towards the one called Alice and she looked at me. "Take off your clothes and ran around the forest, screaming, I have AIDS. You'll be my show and they'll be my dinner."

Alice nodded her head and started to strip in the car. She was down to her bra and underwear when Elena called my attention.

I heard her heart pick up and I could smell how aroused she was.

I turned towards her and looked at her. Her breath was caught in her throat and she had her hands over her mouth as if she was trying to hold something back.

I could have guessed.

"What? Elena, are you fine with her screaming that. I can change it if you want. I can make her do nasty things to herself." I saw the twinkle in her eye as she glanced at me and then at the naked Alice. She was removing her bra, her rosy nipples hardening in the air.

"Make her and the other girls..." I heard her gulp. Her heart was racing. "touch themselves. I've never seen..."

So Elena wanted to play?

Why the hell would my brother cheat on her in the first place?

He was stupid, a jackass, and everything else after that.

eh.

"You want to play Elena? In the woods? You interest me." I then looked at Alice as she almost climbed out the car. I called at her name in a sing-song voice and looked at her.

"I rather you stay in the car and put on a show for Elena, but don't start till Elena says so. Okay?"

"Yes." All three of them said in unison. I smiled smugly and turned around back in the car. I grinned at Elena before turning around and driving off again.

I was hungry and so was Elena.

Elena wanted kinky fun and I wanted blood.

Maybe it was glad to pick up all three of them.

Who knew?

':..:'

_E's side..._

I felt like mentally slapping myself.

I NEVER acted this way.

Yeah, I was curious about girl on girl sex but I never thought that I would see it happen. I never thought how it would be so hot till I looked at Alice, Caramel, and Bella.

They were hot and I just had the oddest urge to watch them do lesbian things as Damon fed from them. Of course I didn't want him fucking him. I wanted him to watch with me.

What type of sick fuck was I?

Or maybe I just enjoyed sexual things of that nature.

Stefan never wanted me to see him naked or go down on him.

And I'm glad that Damon was my first, for the most part.

Next thing I knew I was going to ask him to be in my ass.

Whoa...

I'd have to think about that too.

I flatten out my skirt as Damon made a turn on the dirt road. He went deeper and deeper into the woods and I looked around the trees. They were old and leaning over one another as if it was a gateway for something. Damon kept driving and I couldn't stop thinking about actually watching three girls touch each other.

The dirty naughty part of me couldn't wait and then the other part of me...couldn't wait either.

I was seriously twisted in a sexual way.

Damon stopped the car and killed the engine. He looked at me, he was grinning.

"Whenever your ready, just tell them. They'll start."

He jumped out of the car and was opening the car door for the ladies to step out.

Alice stepped out first.

Even in complusion, she was still the Queen B.

She stepped out first and I stood high on my knees as I looked at her body.

She had long blonde hair that curved around her breast, but right now it was behind her back as she stood there lifeless. Her breast were huge and her nipples were hard. I looked further down her body and I saw her dark curls.

Alice was a dark head like me.

Ha.

Caramel stepped out next. She had on a short mini and a tank top. Her hair was short and pixie styled around her ears. Her hands were by her sides as Bella stepped out of the car. She had long curly hair and it reached around her breast, her nipples were peeking out of her white top and her ass was almost falling out of her shorts.

"Make them get naked. I want to see."

If I was going to act like a perv, I might as well enjoy every part of it.

Damon shook his head and wagged his finger at me. "Tsk. Tsk. Elena, I handed their controls over to you."

He walked over towards the trunk of the car and in a flash he was on top of it. He had his arms by his sides as he leaned back ready for the show.

I looked between all three of them and opened my mouth and flicked my tongue between my teeth.

"Get naked for me, Bella and Caramel."

"Yes."

I watched with anticipation as Bella took of her top and Caramel did the same. The top fell to the ground floor. I saw both their nipples. Bella had pale skin so her dark nipples were the 'brightest' thing on her. Caramel was slightly tanned and her nipples were dark as her skin. My eyes danced across their body; Bella had light red curls and Caramel was bald.

Hmmm.

I suddenly remembered the words that Damon said to me.

Oh the fun we can have.

':..:'

_D's side..._

I sat on the truck of the car watching as the three girls stood there. Elena was in front of, at some point she had got out of the car and walked over to them.

We were in a secret part of the forest, no one was going to be driving in or hiking in on us. Plus we were so far into the woods that if the girls screamed. No one would hear them.

The fun I could have.

"Alice kiss Caramel with a lot of tongue. Bella cup your breast as you watch them kiss."

I could have nearly fell off the trunk of the car.

Elena was being so dirty and naughty.

My cock grew in length in my pants as Elena came to walk beside me. She climbed on the car too and both of our eyes were fixed on the three.

Caramel had her hands wrapped around Alice's waist and Alice was leaning forward to kiss Caramel. Bella was cupping her breast, running her fingers over with her nipples as she watched her best friends kiss each other.

I was getting harder at the slight.

Even though, I knew they were compelled to do whatever Elena, just the thought that Elena wanted them to do this.

She was sick.

My kind of sick.

I leaned near her ear and whispered. "Make Caramel tongue Alice as Bella tongues Caramel."

Elena shivered and then she opened her mouth to repeat what I said.

Her voice was low and husky and I wanted to climb off the car and drop my pants, hike up Elena's skirt and take her right there as the three continued.

But I did. I just continued to watch the show.

Alice got on the ground as did Caramel and Bella. Caramel was lying on the ground, Alice's pussy was hovering over Caramel's face. Bella's face was between Caramel's legs.

A high scream erupted into the air as Bella's tongue met Caramel's pussy.

From where I could see, Bella had flatten her tongue and was licking along Caramel's clit. Alice's head was thrown back as Caramel engulfed herself in Alice's pussy.

I could smell their arousal in the air as Elena's.

I had to take her right there.

I whispered in her ear again as I watched them continue to tongue each other.

"Let me fuck you. You can still watch."

Elena was in a trance of the three and she nodded her head. She climbed in the back seat and was hiking up her skirt as her eyes still stayed on them.

I came up behind her in a second, and was unbuckling my belt, pushing my pants down my legs.

Elena's hands were digging into the back seat of the car as she watched them continue to feast on each other.

I was glad this mustang's roof was down or it was going to be hard to watch them...for her.

I would just keep my attention on Elena as she did them.

':..:'

_E's side..._

This was fucking hot.

Watching them was fucking hot.

And Damon behind me was fucking hot.

Caramel was still tonguing Alice and Bella was tonguing Caramel. I was bent over, waiting for Damon to thrust inside of me as I watched them.

I had to say one more thing before we started.

"Bella finger yourself as you tongue Cara..."

I froze.

Damon entered me in one thrust. I winced and then my eyes fluttered open as he continue to move inside of me.

"Keep telling them...what to do...pretend...I'm not even here."

I wanted to agree and forget that Damon wasn't there but it was kind of hard to forget, pun intended.

"Moan, girls."

My eyes wouldn't stop fluttering open as Damon rotated his hips to make his dick move all inside me.

The girl's moaned as I asked and I shivered, cold chills ran down towards my spine.

"Elena, these are your gifts. I will feed later. They were a bitch to you, treat them like how they treated you."

His words were a whisper and I looked at them.

They ** were **bitches to me after my parents died. They didn't want me on the team and even though I got on the team, they still despised me. But now I was off the team, they were happy

I could have some fun to get revenge.

"Caramel bite Alice in her pussy really hard, hard enough to draw blood. Bella finger yourself with as many fingers you can up there."

They did as they were told and I smiled.

Alice screamed with pleasure and Bella rammed four fingers inside of her.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as Damon grabbed on to my ass.

Digging his nails into my ass as he pounded me.

"Elena, smell blood. Gonna lose control..."

He pounded against me harder.

I milked his cock seconds later.

':..:'

D's side...

The blood from Alice was driving me insane.

I wanted blood. I was so hungry. I needed blood.

I need...

I felt my blood lust come over me as I threw my head back, lifted up Elena's chin and fell down on her. My fangs in her neck.

She shuddered around me and humped back against me as I drew blood from her neck.

"Fuck me, while you feed." Her blood was racing in her body and I could heart beat fast in her system.

I pulled back from the thrusting and then sliced into her multiple times as I continued to feed from her.

She was so fucking hot and tight.

I wasn't sure how she stayed so tight after I fucked her hours before and she still felt as tight.

Just as tight.

I pulled back after taking sips and roared out into the air as it filled the forest. I pumped against her as her blood was filling me up.

Maybe I didn't need to feed from the three.

"Close...close..."

I chanted.

"Hump Caramel's face, Alice."

Elena requested as I pumped into her fast.

"Do. It. Faster. Damon."

She was demanding me and being dominate.

I was so loving her right now.

I loved being dominate but with Elena it was weird and random and I wanted her to do more.

I raised up my hand and brought it down against her ass. Even though I was hitting the skirt, the hardness of the slap would reach her ass and she would scream.

She did and she humped up against me, loving it.

"Grab...my...hair"

I did as she asked and grabbed her hair hard, jerking her back so her head could lift up.

I pumped inside of her more quicker with such speed that if someone had walked in on us, outside, they would have to wait till I slowed down before they realized what they were looking at.

Elena screamed and moaned out loud as she came against my cock again.

I came inside of her and I slowed down my movements so I could finish.

I finished seconds later and I pulled out of her. I stood in the car and pulled up my pants, looking at the girls.

Alice was slack against Caramel's face and Bella was laying there.

"I see they are tired. What are you going to do to them now?"

Elena was fixing her skirt and she was staring at them. Staring at their lifeless bodies.

Funny.

"I want you guys to walk the roads naked till someone picks you up. Then I want you to remember everything that you did. Forget my face and Damon's. You met us and then came to the forest to fuck."

"Yes."

They all got up and walked slowly towards the road, leaving us behind.

':..:'

_E's side..._

I turned to Damon , smiling.

"That was fun."

Damon grinned and he ran his finger down my cheek.

"Let's go back to the hotel, get our things, leave. I want to travel and your hungry. I can hear you stomach growling."

Just then my stomach started growling and I placed my arm over my stomach, walking back towards the car, to settle inside.

Damon jumped in the car and he started the engine.

He pulled back before he turned around and sped off back to the road.

"Sounds like fun. And I am a little hungry."

"Great. We'll find you something to eat. I already ate."

We both laughed as he sped off onto the road.

We laughed harder as the three girls were still on the road.

* * *

Well I hope this was a surprise.

There was a bloodplay, girls, and some smut.

Lol see you next chapter.


	14. She's missing

E's side continued...

I tapped my fingers on my covered thighs as Damon was off feeding again. He already fed from me when we were doing it in the car, but he said that he didn't take enough and wanted to have enough blood in his system before we went off on another road-trip since Lena and Dj took the car. I didn't see what was the point but I let him go and told him that I would order. I ordered two burgers and curly fries, with one vanilla and chocolate shake. The waitress told me that she'd be back with my order.

So here I was waiting for the order and waiting for Damon. I couldn't wait to see him. I had so much to ask him, so much to talk to him about. Even though I enjoyed the sex, I was wondering when we were heading back to Mystic Falls. I wanted to see my friends again and maybe tell Stefan that I wasn't going to be a Katherine. I wasn't going to be anybody but myself. I already chose who I wanted and I wanted Damon.

As if I called his name, I heard his voice. He was apparently on the phone, talking to someone. They were laughing about something and I was curious to know what. I turned my head around to look and watch him as he came around to sit in the booth next to me. He sat across from me, laughing and chuckling on the phone. I jumped in my seat as the waitress came over with our food and straws. She placed it down on the table before stalking away.

"Yes, I know. She is a beaut. Well I'm sitting in front of her right now. Call me when you feel the pain. Alright bye."

Damon hung up the phone and placed it back into his pocket. He was smiling at me as he grabbed the vanilla shake that was set in front of me. He picked up the straws, ripped off the paper, and placed the straw into the shake. He swirled it around before taking a deep drink. I watched him gulp down the vanilla shake. He removed his mouth from the straw and pushed it towards me while he grabbed at his burger, he looked at it before picking it up and taking a bite. I looked at him confused for a second before I took a bite out of my burger.

We ate in silence and I had questions forming through my mind, like who he was talking too and things around that area. But if he wanted to tell me, he would.

He loved me and I like-loved him.

':..:'

D's side...

We were finished with our meals and we driving down the road again. I didn't need to eat at the diner but...

Hell-o vampire here.

But I want to stuff my mouth with something because I didn't want to tell Elena what Dj told me.

He was losing his mind and I was too; seems as soon as Lena and Dj made it back home. Lena was taking a shower when she was kidnapped. Dj was off drinking at the bar when Lena decided to meet him after she finished her shower. Dj waited at the bar for three hours before he realized that something was wrong. He drove fast towards Elena's house and rushed in not caring that Jenna and Jeremy were yelling at him to check on Lena. He rushed into the bathroom and found that the place was a mess. Rags and towels were everywhere. He realized what happened. Stefan had kidnapped her. He compelled Jenna and Jeremy to go to sleep and when they woke up that Elena was sick and didn't want to be bother. Dj then called me to tell me the news..

I was shocked and scared, but I wasn't going to reveal that to Elena. She would get scared and demand that we went back to to Mystic Falls. I didn't want to go back. I was enjoying all the time that I spent with Elena. Even the sex and the talking. She was great company and I didn't want it to end but there were greater matters than what was going on right now.

Lena was missing and Stefan had her.

Goodness.

"Damon, what's wrong? You haven't said a word to me since we left the three bimbos back there."

She was trying to strike a conversation between us and I loved her for it but I wasn't sure how to tell her that my baby brother kidnapped her.

It was not like I could say, 'Yeah, well Dj called and told me that Lena is gone. He thinks that Stefan kidnapped you, but don't worry about nothing. Want to have sex now?'

It couldn't happen like that. Elena deserved to know the truth.

I stopped the car and then turned made an u-turn that could have sent us both to jail. I started the car again and went the way we got here, all the way back to Mystic Falls.

"Why are we turning back around? Damon, shit talk to me." Elena was getting annoyed and I couldn't blame her. I was slightly annoyed that Stefan just wouldn't let shit go.

"Fine. We are going back to Mystic Falls. Okay? Some things are happening over there and Dj needs me."

Elena nodded her head willingly to accept that answer before her face and eyes read something across them like confused. She punched me in the arm and I didn't yell out and scream ouch. Her punch was like me getting slapped. I. Felt. Nothing.

"I think your lying to me. Tell me the truth. We are together now, right? Be honest with me."

I rolled my eyes and took in a heavy breath, my fingers digging into the steering wheel.

"Lena, your 'clone' is gone. Stefan napped her, okay? I'm going back to Mystic Falls to help Dj found you and kill my brother. I told him if he ever laid a hand on you. I was going to kill him. I don't care what you say."

Elena looked at me in horror. She was opening her mouth and closing it like a fish before she finally decided to close it shut and keep it shut. She folded her arms over her chest and then, seconds later, she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What the hell? So your saying that Stefan has me away somewhere."

"Yup." I popped the 'p' and drove down the road quick.

I was in a hurry to get back to town.

Stefan was really starting to piss me off.

':..:'

Stefan's side...

"Look you little witch bitch. I have a fucking itch to scratch and I don't have time for this shit!" I screamed at Bonnie as she was sitting in the middle of the room. I chained her down and held two ripped books in front of her. I heard Elena's 'clone' sobbing on the other side of the wall but I didn't really give a shit about her. I was too focused on Bonnie. She was supposed to have been found them.

My brother and that fucking whore.

My cock grew hard again and I squatted down towards Bonnie's sitting. I was staring in her face with my black eyes and my veins were going deeper into my face as I let anger take over.

"Look at me Bonnie. I don't want to hurt you." I lifted her fallen head with my finger. "Just tell me where they are. I just want to save Elena from my brother. He'll kill her." I was trying to sound smoothing and calm. It was getting night soon and I could smell my way around the border lines before I had to run back to hide from the sun. If I ever found my brother. I was going to pump him full of vervain and make him watch as I fucked Elena into the ground. She wanted rough. She was going to get rough.

"I can't. It takes awhile. Please. More time." She was sobbing and it was making me harder in my pants. I want to rip her thighs open and fuck her as she bled. But then remembered Elena behind me. I turned around and was in front of her in a flash.

I loved the fact that I was feeding on human blood again. After I woke up and saw Jenna come up to see why was there yelling and thumping. I had a drink from her and kept on drinking till it clicked in my brain that I needed her alive. So I compelled her to forget and ran off to find others. I nearly killed off the council before I left Carol Lockwood alive. I was still so thirsty though.

"Fine. Take all the time you need. I'll just occupy myself with Elena's clone over here. Maybe I should have you make me one, Bonnie. I could fuck Elena both ways. Hmmm. How does that sound...Lena?"

I was looking up and down her naked body. She was squirming and shivering and shaking and sobbing. Her hair was all over her head and water from the ground above was leaking onto her skin.

We weren't at the boarding house. We were in a cabin that I found deep in the woods. I had them in the basement as the residents of the house stayed above. I compelled them not to let anyone else in unless I approved.

"Lena, your going to suck daddies dick, okay?"

She shook her head and turned her head away from me as I unzipped my pants and pulled out my cock. Bonnie already sucked it. I compelled her and it wasn't as fun.

God I wish I should have done this earlier. Maybe having an evil brother wasn't a bad thing.

"Suck my dick Lena. Or I'll compel you."

She continued to shake her head and I squatted again kicking off my shoes and pants. I laid on the ground and grabbed Lena by her hips, picking her up and hovering her over my entrance. I held her there for a second before I plunged her down on my cock. She groaned at the unwanted entry and yet I didn't care. I was done being mister nice guy.

"Lena, if you were a good girl. You wouldn't have to enjoy the use of my cock, now."

I bounced her up and down and grinned as she was biting her lip.

She was holding back her moan. It wouldn't be long till she screamed out in pleasure.

I waited and waited as I bounced her up and down my cock.

She never moaned, tears were sliding down her face.

"Moan for me."

She shook her head and I grew angry.

"Fucking moan for me."

I screamed at her and again she shook her head no.

I grabbed her head and was about to smack her head against the wall behind us when she vanished. I sat up off the floor and looked around the room.

I turned to Bonnie and noticed that she was crying and mumbling something.

"What the fuck did you do, bitch?"

"Nothing. The clone thing doesn't last long." She was rocking herself and I crawled over to her. My dick still wet with Lena/ Elena's juices. I sat down next to Bonnie and grabbed Bonnie's head, pushing her down. She opened her mouth like a good girl. She wouldn't like me to compel her again.

I hummed and moaned as her mouth came around my member.

She bobbed her head up and down for awhile before I came inside of her mouth.

One name left my lips and one name only.

"ELENA!"

* * *

So how do you like this turn of events?


	15. The boys

Stefan's side...

I moaned as the girl's blood filled my body. She had dark hair with chocolate brown eyes, but they weren't Elena's brown eyes and dark hair. It was all fake. I made her put on contacts and I compelled her to dye her hair before I touched her. Her name was Ginni, something. Wasn't sure about her name and really didn't give a fuck. I was going to kill her anyway. But I kept drinking from her and fucking her, panting out Elena's name as I thrusted inside of her. She just laid there and moaned. I compelled her to moan every couple of seconds as Elena had when I was with her. When I used to make love to her, but now if I ever saw her again, which I would, I was going to fucking claw her, tie her up and then fuck her so bad that whatever Damon did to her. I was going to be the best. I was the best at everything. I was the good boy. The one who did well in school and the one who was the perfect one for father. Damon was shit and could never be shit compared to me.

"Oooh" Her eyes were fluttering open as I pulled back from her. She was smiling at me and I thrusted inside of her faster.

It was time for the killing part.

"Any last words?"

The girl opened her eyes wide and took in everything that I was. My eyes and veins and the monster that she was seeing.

I compelled her to say the words to me when I asked her what I had asked her. She already knew.

"I love you Stefan."

I smiled, flashing my fangs.

"I love you too Elena."

':..:'

Damon's side...

We were home, in Mystic Falls. Elena was with me. I went with her everywhere. She was not leaving my side for nothing. I went with her to her house, checked her room and the house. Dj was already gone as well as Lena. So we weren't sure were Stefan was. Lena had the memories but they weren't precise. Everything was black as Elena tried to remember.

Fucking suck for us.

Now we were in my house, my room. She was sleeping in the bed, naked. Naked as I was. The moonlight was shining down on her face and her upper chest. The covers laid around her waist. We came back from her house, to get the rest of her clothes. Jenna wasn't there so it was easy. Surprisingly Jeremy wasn't either. We came back and fucked like we normally did. I let her rest for now.

"...Stefan..."

I turned towards the bed. I was standing up in front of my bed with a small cup of bourbon in my hand. I looked down at her as she tossed and turned in the bed. My dick stood attention as her legs were wide open and the covers were lower than usual.

"Damon...don't...love...you...fuck...me...kill...Stefan."

I shook my head and drowned the rest of my drink. I crawled up the bed onto of her and balanced myself over her as I looked down at her. She was shaking and arching her back, panting and gasping.

Was she having a sex dream about me and...

"...Stefan..."

She was twisted. I was not going to share her with my little brother. Me and her already established that I was bigger than Stefan and to face the fact, we fucked so much that if Stefan even tried to fuck her she wouldn't feel an ounce of shit.

"mmmm...Damon...bite...me."

I tilted my head to the side ever so causally to watch her as she moved and arched her back.

I continued to watch her like that. She said a couple of words here and kept thrusting her hips up and running her palms over her breast. I couldn't lie, not like I would care, but watching her move was hot. She was twisting and shaking and thrusting her hips up it was hot. I wanted to fuck her right there but I'd wait till she got up. The last ho-rah before the fight against Stefan. I highly meant what I said when I said I was going to kill him. He hurt Elena that wasn't just something that I could get over.

She was mine.

All mine.

"I need a little monster in...my...man."

I smiled a cocky grin.

If she wanted a monster than I was perfect for her.

She was perfect for me. Fate was just funny, sometimes. I came to town to get back at my brother and ended up meeting Elena, Katherine look a-like, and staying as long as I did. Getting to know her as I did. I couldn't stay away. After I found out that Katherine was never in the tomb. I went after Elena. My "love" for Katherine was the only thing holding me back. Bonnie hating me because her grandmother died was just an added bonus. She helped us get together.

If I ever saw her again, I was going to thank her.

If she didn't decide to kill me first.

"Damon...don't leave me...can't live without you..." I listened as Elena rambled on and on about whatever she was talking about. She was freaking insane. I would never leave herside. I would never do anything to hurt her. I felt as if she wa drowning, because the loss of her parents. When your depressed, you tend to hang around depressed people because someone understands, so my brother was the perfect person for that. But just as us becoming closer and getting to know each other. I knew deep down that she needed someone who really wasn't depressed and could enjoy life. She needed me, but I was still so wrapped up in Katherine that I didn't want to see past that. But Katherine was no more, it was all about Elena.

All about my Elena.

She was forever mine.

':..:'

Stefan's side...

"Stefan, I can't." Bonnie was sobbing and it was turning me on. I was starting to enjoy the crying victim thing.

"Aren't you a witch? Damon killed your grandmother and you don't even want to help me find them. I can save Elena from Damon. I can be good again. Please just help me." I pleaded and pouted in my human guise. I was trying my best brood face.

Bonnie looked up at me from sitting on the floor. Her soft face became hard and she looked at me with something on her face, something like she was royally pissed off with me.

I was starting to like it.

"I can do it. I can do it. I am stronger. I will be able to find them."

I looked at Bonnie and grew excited. I bounced on my shoes as she closed her eyes and hummed over the map of the town.

I waited and waited. I was a vampire. I had patience.

Minutes ticked by and I was growing impatient.

"Hurry up!" I pouted. My demon was screaming forth. I felt pumped up from the girl I drunk from earlier.

Seconds ticked by and I felt like slapping her. It got to the point that I was rolling up my sleeves of my shirt, tapping my foot onto the ground. I was getting annoyed and I wasn't liking it.

"Done. She's here." I looked down at where Bonnie was pointing at and saw that she was pointing at my house. Elena was at my house. Ha. Sweet.

I kneeled down towards Bonnie and looked at her. My thumb caressing her cheek. She looked at me with scariness and strength across her face, something like that. Like I cared.

I rubbed my thumb against her face and smiled, trying to show her that I was sorry for what I had done. For all the pain and suffering that I caused her for kidnapping her and Lena, Elena's clone.

"I'm sorry Bonnie."

"It's okay. You love Elena. I was so blinded that I didn't see Damon's lie. I knew you would never rape Elena."

I chuckled, lightly before it became huge and big.

"See, Damon was telling the truth. I almost did rape Elena. Damon saved her."

Before Bonnie could blink. I grabbed her head and turned it quickly to the side. Her head snapped and when I let her go, she collapsed against herself. Her head hung low and slack against her body. I stood up and placed my foot on her chest, pushing her backward so she landed on her back. Her eyes were open.

"You weren't worth drinking from. Thanks for all the help. Now its time I go visit my darling." 


	16. Thoughts in ones mind

**This chapter is really short. I guess I just wanted to get the thoughts out of the way. I was thinking of just making this longer but I don't know how after two more people die. Have any ideas, let me know.**

**DomO**

* * *

E's side...

I had to be dreaming, because I wasn't with Stefan and I hadn't cheated on him with Damon. I was with Damon. We loved each other and we were together. We confessed our last words before we came to the boarding house to fuck like wild animals and then fall asleep. I wondered what Stefan was doing at this right moment but I shouldn't have. The memories were coming back to me and I wasn't sure if I really wanted to watch Stefan fuck Lena. He raped her and violated her. But that was two dreams ago, the dream after that one was about me being with Stefan and me being his dark princess. The dream after that one was about just random things. Damon fucking me as Stefan watched and Damon turning me into a vampire. I liked the last dream better. Way better than the others. But I knew that wouldn't happen; I was a human and Damon probably liked me being human. From all the times we had sex he loved the fact that I was hot and tight and wet. What if I became a vampire and I was just wet and tight, not wet? I loved being all three for him. I loved the sounds he made when we made love. The groans and the sighs. I loved to hear his balls smack my ass hard. I loved his naughty encouraging words in my ear. It turned me on and I was glad that I was with him. He was going to be mine. All mine.

D's side...

I looked down at Elena. I was still over her. She was still shaking her hips and thrusting them up at me. Her fingers were pinching her nipples tight and she was nearly pulling on them. She was sighing with awe as she continued to move her hips and palm her breasts. I was getting hard, really hard as I watched her. I wanted to move the covers and-fuck that. I just wanted to pull her close and let me fuck her as she rested. It was wrong but I wanted her so bad right now. I wasn't sure who was going to live or who was going to die after I found my brother. He needed to die and he touched Elena. I was going to chop off his dick and shove it down his throat, if he wanted her that bad.

But I shook my thoughts and calmed myself as I watched Elena's sleeping form. She had stopped her movements and laid there still. Her lips were parted and her head was cocked at an angled as if she was looking at something far off and behind me, but I knew nothing was there. The way how she looked. I wanted her right there and now, so I vamped out, removed her fingers from her nipples, and bit her on her breast.

I heard her grasp of shock and surprise. She was awake and now I could have my fun.

I smelt her arousal kick up and it flooded my nose and blinded my senses. She was so going to get fucked before he went off to battle my brother. I was going to fuck her and then feed off of the first random woman that I saw when we left to find Stefan. I was going to go all out. He wasn't going to to win at all.

I was the suped up vampire that fed on human blood anyway.

Stefan fed on tiny puppy dogs.

S's side...

So how does a vampire get vervain darts?

You go to the person that makes them.

How does a vampire kill a maker of vervain darts and he puts this plant in his body?

You got two choices; you kill him from afar or you snap his neck real quick and close.

A brave vampire would have chose to go up in his face.

I chose the quicker route and shot him with an bow and arrow.

He was in the house with Jenna, talking about Elena. Jenna was beside her self and she was wondering where the hell she was. Alaric was trying to calm her down and I just wanted to shoot him. I did.

I shot the arrow fast and quick after I let go of the string; it hit landed right in front of me. I rolled my eyes and grew pissed.

Damon was more better with the bow than me, but I'd show him.

I was just as good as him.

So I shot again and the arrow went straight in the window and shot Alaric in the leg. He fell over and Jenna screamed. I huffed and rolled my eyes and quickly set another arrow to shoot. I aimed it directly at the window and let go. It hit the wall behind them.

This was going to be a long day.

E's side...

Damon's teeth were inside my breast as he moved inside of me. My walls were almost closing in on him as he fucked me. This wasn't us making love.

The way we made love was teeth and harsh words and bites and claws raking down one's back. Pounding. Bruising each other. Calling out names and shouting out too however for feeling the way we did.

Us fucking was blood and lust and desire, not caring who got off first as long as one got off. Pulling hair and pounding. Bruising. Calling out names and shouting out too however.

Maybe it was the same. Maybe it was all different.

But it didn't matter. We were fucking now. Plain fucking.

And I liked it.

Loved it even.

"Harder. Please."

Damon didn't smile and pull back to say some smart remark. He moved his hips against me harder his dick pierced my sex over and over again as he did. I arched my back, pushing my breast into his mouth as he did so. I felt so good.

He pulled back minutes later and he looked at me with his sparkling blue eyes. I looked in them and saw all the times we fucked/made love and I never ever felt the way he made me feel when I was with Stefan.

So if Stefan was coming to kill me again and possibly hurt me and rape me like he did Lena. I was going to die before I let him touch me. I was going to fight.

Stefan was not going to touch me.

Damon was all mine and I was all his.

Nothing was going to change that.

It was set in stone.

I rose my hands to hold Damon's face, looking at his true face. His black eyes and his veins and his fangs. I wanted to share that with him.

Call me crazy. Call me insane. Even if that was the same thing. I wanted to be with him. Forever and always.

Tears fell down my eyes and I wasn't sure why.

"Damon, do you love me?"

"Yes, you don't even have to ask me that."

I knew I didn't have to but I wanted to make sure. I _needed_ to hear _Yes_.

"Make me like you. I want to be with you forever. I love you this much." I grabbed one of his hands and placed it over my heart, it was beating fast so I knew that Damon could feel how fast my heart was beating. It was going to jump out of my chest.

"Elena..."

"Don't. Just feel."

I looked at him, trying to find something in his eyes that would tell me that he was going to do this. That he was going to turn me and we would live together. I didn't care that I was seventeen. I looked older and mature for my age. I could be a vampire teenager for him.

"Alright." I could hear his voice breaking. He probably wanted me as a human because of the hotness and tightness, but I thought about it more as he bit into my breast and fucked me. It was running through my mind and I wanted this. Yeah, he'd miss me being human and I'd miss pleasing him as I did now. But after Stefan was gone. I didn't want to look back. I didn't want to look back at all. "I'll do it, but this is what you wanted." He closed his eyes and started pounding me. His balls and hips slapped against my body as he started to move faster and faster. His head leaning down and I moved my head to show my neck to him.

I could feel his fangs dragging down my neck as he fucked me.

I was ready. I could be a vampire.

I coul...

I wasn't ready at all.

Stefan's side...

I was fuming mad. I was so angry that the darts that I was holding and the dead body of Alaric in my eyes. I was going to kill them.

They were fucking!

Fucking in his bed. Her beneath him and she was asking him to turn her.

Fuck no.

Someone was going to die again that night besides Jenna and Alaric.

The whore or my brother.

I chose my brother.

I looked at Alaric's dead body and threw him inside of the window as Damon's fangs was inside of the whore's neck.

I loved her but she was a whore. I was going to break her of that.

I stepped inside of the room and looked at them both as they froze. Damon pulled back from Elena and sat up to look at me. His lower body was still fucking her and Elena was bleeding from the neck. She was moving her lower body against his body.

It was fucking turning me on and pissing me off at the same time.

"Get off of Elena. I came to get what's mine."

I hid my arms behind my back and hid the darts. If he wanted to fight, I'd shoot him with the darts. Knock out Elena and then take them and tie them up so they can watch.

Well Damon watches as I fuck Elena.

Damon cocked his head at me as I saw his back shiver and Elena shiver too.

They both came and Elena didn't even care to hid herself of me being there.

She was a fucking whore.

"Come here and get her."

Damon was a cocky bastard.

I was going to kill him for touching Elena, for almost trying to turn her.

"I already fucked you out of her, brother."

I dropped the darts out of my hand without even thinking and went for him. I jumped into the air and roared, knocking him to the ground, punching him in the face.

Forget fucking Elena in front of him.

He was going to die...

tonight.

* * *

Next chapter, is going to be a lil rape. More words. Smut and nasty as lemon.

If you want anything to happen, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I WOULD LIKE THAT VERY MUCH.

DomO


	17. Sudden thought

One more chapter left. Thanks for all that reviewed.

* * *

E's side...

I watched them fight. Stefan was on top of Damon and he was punching Damon's face in. Damon was blocking as best as he could but Stefan was much stronger which came to the conclusion that Stefan had been feeding on humans while me and Damon were away.

My mind couldn't stop fluttering.

Who the fuck did he kill?

"Your useless, little brother." Damon had sent Stefan flying into the bookshelf behind him and I saw how Damon's face was getting even more darker. His veins were showing all along his face. That was his favorite bookcase, if I remembered correctly.

I pooled the covers tight to my breast and hugged the sheet to my chest as I watched them. Me not even caring that my blood was trickling down my neck. Damon barely bit me before Stefan came crashing through. Maybe it was a sign; that I wasn't ready to be a vampire. Maybe I could stay this way till I thought it through.

Damon stood up and was by my-side without me even blinking. He quickly grabbed the sheet, wrapping it around my body before he picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I rested my face in his chest. I didn't want to see.

"You know what Katherine told me. Your were worthless. She turned you out of pity. You were the bad one. Both of them want me. They used you for their love of me." Damon said with a grin as he pulled me closer to his chest.

"Your naked." I whispered to him.

"Doesn't matter. I have to protect you, Elena. I can't lose you." I looked at him and saw it in his eyes. The true truth in his eyes.

He was willingly to die for me to keep me safe.

I felt the exact way as I turned to see Stefan,looking at us with pure hate in his eyes.

I was willingly to die for Damon to keep him safe.

D's side...

I looked at my brother as he stood up. He was clothed and I was naked. There was no point to hide my body. I knew I was good-looking and had a great body. I was the hot Salvatore. I wasn't ashamed of my body as Stefan was. Katherine told me all the things about him and Stefan and I didn't want to believe it.

Stefan liked to be under the sheets. She had to compel him for him to reveal his body. Which was kind of sad.

"Oh, brother. Lots of things have changed since you and the whore went on your little trip. I feed on human blood now. I have killed most of the council. Caroline will be dead tonight. She's hiding out in her room, but I'll get her. Jenna and Alaric are dead as well. That's his body on the ground over there. Bonnie, I snapped the little witch's neck. Their all dead." Stefan laughed and I could hear Elena's heart beat stop. Her "savior" killed her aunt and one of her best friends and was going after the other one.

To think, she said awhile ago that Stefan was the one.

"Oh, lots of things have changed. Sweet brother." I brought my head down to Elena's ear and ran my tongue over her ear lobe as I dropped her legs. Her feet touched the ground and she looked at Stefan with pure hurt and hate in her eyes. I wanted to tell her that I was sorry for what happened and she would eventually blame what happened to her friends and aunt on me because we took off, but I was going to take whatever she had to throw at me. I loved her after all.

I ripped the sheet from Elena's body and let Stefan admire her. His dark eyes widen before they soften. He was looking over her body. I leaned my head forward and licked at her neck. She was still bleeding so me licking them away would help them heal. I'd turn her later.

I pulled her back to my front. My erection was growing as she moved her buttocks against me. I ran my hands up and down her body as I continued to suck on her neck. After hearing Stefan's growl, I pulled back and looked him deep in his eyes as Elena did. Her eyes were looking at him, glaring at him with her eyes of mud.

My fingers found her wet core from our juices mixed together and I ran my thumb over her clit and rubbed it, slow and smooth. My other fingers skimmed to caress her from the back. She was shivering as my fingers cupped her ass.

"Who's the best; me or Stefan?" I knew I already asked her this but I wanted Stefan to hear it.

I increased the pressure on her clit and dug my nails into her ass.

"You..." She arched her back and moaned. I slipped in two fingers and pumped her as I rubbed her clit. Us both were staring at Stefan.

Stefan growled.

"She's lying. Who has a bigger dick?" Stefan was flicking his tongue between his teeth and I was getting slightly annoyed. Was he really going to go there?

"Damon. Always Damon." Elena moaned as I slipped in three. I pumped her hard and fast as my thumb ran over her clit as if I was playing with her. I kinda was.

Stefan growled again. He was a bit angry but come on. I mean really.

"Who do you love more?" I knew this would hit hard for Stefan since her love for him was a lie. Maybe he weakly compelled her to fall in love with him, knowingly he'd lose to me.

Smart but not so smart.

I was hard to resist.

E's side...

I knew what Damon was playing at. He wanted Stefan to be hurt from my words. He wanted Stefan to bleed.

I kinda wanted Stefan to bleed too.

Stefan killed Jenna and Alaric. He murdered them after he gained their trust and he could have murdered Jeremy if Jeremy was here. I didn't know where he was. I was glad that he wasn't around to see this. To see what I had caused, but I was going to end it. I already knew who I wanted. I had no mother or no father. No family left and my friends were dead. All I had was Damon.

I was not going to let Stefan take that away from me.

Fuck no.

"Damon. It'll always be Damon." I shuddered as Damon continued to please me, to tease Stefan. I would have gotten mad at Damon for using me like this but I had no one else. I was starting not to care.

I didn't want to care anymore.

"I see, but as that old saying goes. If I can't have you, no one will." Stefan picked up a wooden shard from where he stood and came at us. Damon pushed me out of the way and I slid across the floor, my back hitting the wall as I saw Stefan jump on top of Damon's naked form.

My heart flipped in my chest.

Stefan's side...

I was fucking pissed off. The wooden shard that I had grabbed was nearly at Damon's heart. I was going to kill him and then throw his ass outside. After that I was going to turn Elena and throw her ass outside too.

Unless she begged, but Elena wasn't the type to beg.

She was going to have to die.

Oh well, there were more women out there.

I pressed the tip of the stake near Damon's heart, ready to plunge, rage fueling me. Damon was pushing me back but I was much stronger. I had fed on Jenna before I came over. She was fucking delicious.

The tip of the stake was almost close and I rose it up high so I could shove it down into his chest when something knocked against me and I fell off on Damon. Elena was on top of me and she was holding me down.

Damon's side...

I sat up and watched as Elena fought with Stefan. She wasn't a vampire yet but it was extraordinary to watch. She was holding his arms in her hands and she was pushing back. She could have gotten hurt but Stefan had that look on his face like 'What the fuck'.

Elena was risking her life for me, not him.

That's when it hit me that she was willingly to die for me, but didn't she realize she was the only thing I had left.

I rose up and grabbed Elena by her waist. She used all her strength and pushed at Stefan till he fell back on the bed. He groaned. I looked at the stake in Elena's hands and she was holding it. Her face was wet with tears. I saw her look at me with her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I'm so sorry, but he can't. He just can't."

Elena didn't have to explain to me why she was going to stake my brother. He was going to kill me because of her love for me. I understood. I wasn't going to hate her for it. I would never hurt my Elena for it.

Elena turned towards Stefan's body and climbed on top of him. She rose the stake up high in both hands and then flung it down, ready to puncture his chest when Stefan caught her arm and twisted and pressed. The stake was pressed into her stomach and Elena groaned. Blood squirted from her stomach and stained her naked sweaty stomach. I looked at it in horror as Stefan pushed her to the side and sat up. He dusted his hands off and stood beside me, watching as Elena curled around her body. She had on hands on the stake and I knew in that instant what I had to do.

I had to turn her.

Elena's side...

I couldn't breathe. I was so stupid. I was just blinded by finally being free that I should have had Damon hold Stefan down as I staked him, but this was the price I paid. I was going to die and Stefan wasn't even dead.

The pain in my stomach was too great and I saw the sun peeping through the darkness outside. If I timed this just right. I could kill him and not even worry about Damon dying. He had a ring on his finger.

By all the blood leaving my body, I wasn't sure how I did this.

I got up and rushed at Stefan, pushing him back towards the window. He screamed as the little light from the sun hit the back of his head but I didn't care.

He wanted to kill me well I was going to kill him too.

He **was not** going to take Damon away from me..


	18. The End, for real

Thanks for all the reviews. Thanks to Ikea, Zeppo, and all the others who reviewed.

This story became one of my favorites and I highly enjoyed writing all the sex scenes. They came to me at weird moments and I'm glad I got to share them with you.

Read the story. Enjoy the chapter. Leave a review.

DomO

* * *

Stefan's side...

I can't believe Elena was pushing me out of the window. I probably would have pushed her back and off of me if the stake that I pressed into her stomach wasn't in my stomach. I could smell how angry and hurt Damon was watching this and I realized I was going to die.

Well least I got to die with Elena on top of me, naked. True love died together not alone.

Elena's side...

We were in the air and falling and I was naked. I was past modesty at this point. I was going to die so why care, but Damon probably was going to get nakedness being the last thing that his brother sees.

I hoped he knew that I did this for him, for us, in a stupid way.

I hoped he would forgive me.

Damon's side...

I roared and leaped at the window. Stefan had screamed really loud because the sun was hitting him and he didn't have the ring on. His back hit the ground with a loud thump and Elena followed suit. Blood was leaking heavily from her now and I felt my demon rage forward even more, but I held most of it back. I had to save her.

I jumped off the ledge, not even caring that I was naked. All I could think about was Elena. I would have to turn her.

I landed like a cat on thier feet beside Elena and I crouched to grab Elena by her arms to lift her up. Stefan was still screaming and Elena was struggling. His arms had turned to blaze as he gripped her arm.

I kicked him in the face and it whipped to the side as I grabbed Elena and lifted her up. I sat down on the back of my thighs and rested Elena's head in my lap.

"Your an idiot. I could have pushed his ass out of the window."

I could look at Elena's face and see that she wanted to roll her eyes, but she couldn't. They were opened wide with pain and I looked down at her stomach and noticed the gapping hole in her stomach. I quickly glanced at Stefan and noticed that the stake was in his stomach. I could have stuck three fingers inside of her stomach and pull out her insides but I didn't. I knew what I had to do,

I ripped open my wrist and placed it against her mouth. She opened her mouth as best as she could and accepted the blood that I was giving her. I saw her throat muscles go up and down as she drunk down the blood. I was getting a little to excited at her blunt human teeth inside of my wrist. She bit down as hard as she could. The blood flowing even more now down her throat.

This was going to be enough to make her back human. I wanted her like me.

I pulled my wrist back and looked at her bloodied mouth. It was an exciting sight to see, but I ignored the tug feeling in my dick and pressed my thumb against her throat.

Her eyes opened wide and she looked at me with horror in her eyes.

"I have too. This right here makes me realize that if you stay human, You can die easily like a human. I can't have that. I won't have that. I'm so sorry." I meant my sorries. I didn't want to kill her, but this was the only way.

"Go...head...I love you." Tears were welling up in her eyes and I felt my eyes get watery as well.

"I love you too."

I pressed hard against her throat as watched as she thrashed, her body nauturally trying to fight. Fight me off so she can live.

I closed my eyes and turned away as I pressed. I didn't want to do this,. I couldn't do this. This was too much for but she would hate me if I didn't look at her.

I turned my head back to her and looked in her eyes.

Her eyes were closing slightly as she was looking right at me.

I heard her heart beat slow.

Than it started to beat even slower. A thump every minute.

Elena's eyes closed and I kissed her on her cheek and let my thumb off of her neck.

I cradled her in my arms and rocked us both as her heart came to a still.

She was dead. My Elena was dead.

Two Months Later...

"Mmmmm, you smell so delicious."

Elena ran her bloodied hand down her mouth as she sucked her fingers individually, one by one.

Damon chuckled and snapped playfully at Elena as she held the guy in her other hand.

"Your a very messy eater, love. How about you let the already dead boy go and we have sex."

Elena looked at Damon with her black eyes and smiled. She dropped the boy on the ground of their home and looked at Damon.

His blue eyes were glistening at the sight of blood down Elena's face and naked breast.

"Sex." Elena sucked her fingers clean as her human guise came back into view. Her chocolate eyes stared at Damon with lust in her eyes. She climbed on top of him and grabbed his growing erection. She hovered her lower self over it before she set down on him. Damon let out a breath and Elena did as well. Her walls were stretching to meet his girth and size. "I love sex with you. I was hoping that we could have blood sex again."

Damon looked at Elena's chest front and he grinned. He pulled her closer towards his mouth and sucked each breast into his mouth, licking off of the blood. Blood and Elena was so tasty together.

"I know but he was whining and I was so hungry."

Elena giggled as Damon stuck out his tongue and made a trail down her body, between her breast.

"Yeah, your still a new vampire, sweetie. You need to eat A LOT. And I am enjoying how much you eat and when you eat it." His tongue trailed lower and lower till he reached her belly button. He grabbed her by her thighs and lifted her up over his head. Her dripping wet center over his mouth. He lowered her towards his mouth and flicked over her clit. Elena shivered at the contact and shivered even more as Damon's tongue ran over her folds and sucked on them as Elena moaned and groaned above him.

Damon pulled back and set Elena back down on his hard erect member.

"That was good."

Damon grinned. Elena's juices was still on his mouth.

"Now come taste."

Damon pulled Elena tighter into the kiss as she moved against him. Her walls tightening and un-tightening to please him.

"Fucking tight..." Damon ripped himself from the kiss to push Elena down and him with her so he could rest on stop of her. He couldn't take this slow paced that she was going at. It was driving him nuts. He set Elena on her back before he held her arms down with his hands and he thrusted harder and deeper inside of her. Elena's legs wrapped around Damon's waist as his lower body fucked against her. She arched and moaned at the contact and her demon raged forward. Her brown eyes turned black and she wiggled her way out of Damon's hold and pulled him closer towards her body. She rolled over and sent them rolling off the bed. Him still inside of her still. She rocked against him harder that he had her. Damon was giggling and grinning like a kid with candy. He was getting what he wanted.

"Elena...I'm getting a little bored. Maybe it's time we switch." Damon meant it as a joke. He loved teasing Elena and also loved it when she came at him harder than before. He loved walking around town with bruises. The bruises that she had given him.

Elena looked down at him with anger in her eyes before she grabbed on to her breast and started pinching her nipples, rolling them between her fingers as she started to bounce on him. Damon grabbed on to her hips and felt his toes curl at the sensations that he was feeling. She was going much harder and faster now and he was downright liking it that was until Elena started raking her nails down his chest that his demon raged forward. He growled at her as the blood of the boy on the floor and his blood mingled into the air.

He rose his hands from her hips and raked his nails down her back. She arched and threw her head back in pure enjoyment.

"Harder...deeper..."

Damon did as she asked before he smelt the sun coming forth.

He turned towards the sun and looked at the window.

They were in his room and he was staring out the same window that Elena had thrown Stefan out of. They didn't fix it. They loved watching the sun set.

"The sun is coming."

Elena looked back at him and nodded her head.

"I know. Can't wait to see it."

Elena rose up her hands and flashed the re-formed ring of Stefan's on her finger. Stefan's ring was too big for her fingers so they went to a jeweler and had it fixed. Set smaller for her finger with a nice course of vines around the ring. It was silver and black just as Damon's.

She looked at it as the sun came up and as she continued to bounce on Damon.

"Bite me." They were both close.

Damon sat up and bit into Elena's breast as Elena bit into Damon's neck. The sun came over them as they fed and fucked.

Moments later; Elena crashed on top of Damon and they both turned into her their human mask as they sun set.

"Did you ever think that you would be here with me, right now?"

Elena giggled and inhaled his scent, even though she didn't need too before she answered.

"You keep asking me that same question and I'll keep telling you the same thing. No, I thought I was going to be with Stefan but I'm glad I was wrong."

"Yeah you were very wrong."

"Whatever, Damon. I think we should haunt for a witch, Get her to split you in two again so I can experience Dj. I miss him." Elena laughed at her words. She knew Damon was going to get jealous.

He did.

"Better not..." Damon pushed Elena off of him and sent her flying into a wall. Her back hit the wall and before she could recover Damon was on her, her legs around his waist and his dick at her entrance. He sliced into her and fucked her harder and harder into the wall.

In the middle of it, Elena moaned out the words. Damon loved hearing.

"Oh, Damon."


End file.
